Crushes in the Past
by Wortfetzen
Summary: [Übersetzung] Sie wird zu dem Paar durch die Zeit geschickt, welche Eltern der einzigen Person sind, die jemals fähig gewesen ist, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen. Jedoch kann ein 16jähiges Mädchen ihre Gefühle nicht kontrollieren...
1. Prolog – The Girl Who Match–Maked

**DISCLAIMER** Wie uns allen bekannt ist, liegen die Rechte an Harry Potter alleine bei JK Rowling. Der Plot und diese wunderbare Fanfiction ist aus der Feder von bozzonita – unter dem gleichnamigen Original-Titel „Crushes in the Past" – entstanden, die mir freundlicherweise erlaubt hat, dies hier zu übersetzen. Demnach liegen die Rechte der Übersetzung bei mir – der Tanya C. Silver :D (eMail: SilverAlecis at aol dot com).

**SUMMARY** Sie wird zu dem Paar durch die Zeit geschickt, welche Eltern der einzigen Person sind, die jemals fähig gewesen ist, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen. Jedoch kann ein 16-jähiges Mädchen ihre Gefühle nicht kontrollieren...

**ANMERKUNG** Niemals hätte ich gedacht, dass ich mir eine solche Arbeit mache :lol:. Aber tatsächlich - eine Übersetzung von mir :D. Die erste, wie man vielleicht (hoffentlich aber nicht im Text xD) sieht. Auf die Idee gekommen, mich an ein solches Projekt zu setzen, bin ich durch meine liebe Heimdall, die ich an dieser Stelle ganz doll drücken will und der diese Story auch gewidmet ist ;D. Ich hoffe, dass das Ganze euch ein Reviews wert ist und noch toller wäre es, wenn vielleicht das ein oder andere englische Review für bozzonita dabei wäre ;).  
Des weiteren möchte ich noch erwähnen, dass es zwischen der Textwiedergabe des Originals und meiner eigenen durchaus Abweichungen gibt - nur für den Fall, falls sich jemand beschweren sollte. Die Geschichte ist eben so geschrieben, dass es sich auch im Deutschen gut anhört. Sinn jedoch wurde nirgends verändert - zumindest nicht absichtlich xD.

Wie gesagt, würde mich sehr über Reviews freuen und vor allem auch über englische für bozzonita ;D.  
heagdl, eure Tanya ;)

* * *

**CRUSHES IN THE PAST**

Prolog - **T**HE **G**IRL **W**HO **M**ATCH-**M**AKED

* * *

Hermione Granger befand sich gerade in einem furchtbaren Zaubertrankkurs. Ehrgeizig notierte sie sich alles, was Professor Snape sagte, während Harry neben ihr aus dem Fenster starrte und dem Schnee dabei zusah, wie er langsam fortschmolz. Ron hatte im vergangenen Jahr so schlechte OWLs gehabt, so dass er nicht für die NEWT Kurse angenommen wurde.

Es war Anfang April und offensichtlich ließ der Frühling nicht mehr lange auf sich warten. Der Winter hatte dieses Mal lange gedauert, doch niemandem gelang es so richtig die Sonne in den kurzen Pausen zu genießen.

„Bis zum nächsten Mal", klang Professor Snapes ölige Stimme durch den Kerker. „lest ihr Kapitel 12, über die unverzeihlichen Zaubertränke. Ihr seit entlassen."

Harry und Hermione stiegen die Kerkertreppen empor, froh, endlich diesen grässlichen Kurs fürs erste hinter sich gebracht zu haben. Sie gingen in den Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum, bevor die nächste Stunde – Verwandlung – begann. Als sich durch das Portraitloch wieder nach draußen traten, schloss Ron sich ihnen an und so machten sie sich zusammen auf dem Weg zum Verwandlungsklassenzimmer.

Sie, das Goldenen Trio, waren immer noch die berühmtesten Schüler Hogwarts. Leute, die sie jedoch seit dem ersten Jahr her kannten, würden sie auch so jederzeit wiedererkennen.

Hermione war erwachsener geworden, hatte Kurven bekommen und kam mehr und mehr eine jungen Frau gleich. Zu ihrer großen Zufriedenheit waren ihre Haare viel weicher geworden. Es war mit vielen kleinen buschigen Locken durchzogen und mit ein klein wenig von _Sleekeasy's Hair Potion_, sah es sogar recht hübsch aus. Seit dem letzten Jahr schien aus auch einen dunklen Farbton anzunehmen.

Ron war zuvor schon immer groß gewesen, aber nun war er noch mehr gewachsen und muskulöser geworden, woran Quidditch sicherlich einen erheblichen Teil dazu beigetragen hatte. Sein Haar war allerdings noch immer so flammenrot wie früher, seine Augen funkelnd blau und seine Sommersprossen wollten einfach nicht verschwinden. Die größte Veränderung stellt sich jedoch in seiner Stellung dar. Wegen seinem unerwarteten Erfolg im Gryffindor-Team lief ihm eine endlose Schlange von Mädchen hinterher und nun war er zu einem richtigen Sunnyboy geworden.

Harry war aber auch gewachsen. Noch immer nicht war er so groß wie Ron, allerdings schon nah an dessen Größe dran. Sein Haar war noch unordentlicher als bisher schon, was ihm noch mehr Ähnlichkeit mit seinem Vater verlieh. Nur seine Brille und die wunderschönen smaragdgrünen Augen unterschieden ihn von ihm.

Jedoch war es noch immer so, dass Professor McGonagall bereits anwesend war, wenn sie das Klassenzimmer erreichten, obwohl die Stunde bereits angefangen hatte. Sie sah auf, als das Trio in das Klassenzimmer kam.

„Ah, Miss Granger", meinte sie. „Professor Dumbledore würde gerne sofort ein Wort mit Ihnen wechseln."

„Jetzt?", wiederholte Hermione schwach.

„Ja, jetzt. Sie haben die Erlaubnis zu gehen. Fragen Sie heute Abend ihre Freunde über den Verlauf der Stunde. Das Passwort zu seinem Büro lautet Schokofrösche."

„Oh... okay, dann", erwiderte Hermione und verließ unter den Augen der anderen das Klassenzimmer.

Sie hatte nichts falsch gemacht – hatte sie? Nein, sie war sich sicher, sie hatte nicht mal eine Regel gebrochen. Sie war perfekt, in allem. Ihre Meinung nach brachen Perfekte keine Regeln.

Es war nicht weit zu Professor Dumbledores Büro. Als den Wasserspeier erreichte, murmelte sie „_Schokofrösche_" und trat auf die erste Stufe, nachdem dieser sich geöffnet hatte. Die beweglichen Treppen trugen sie in das Büro indem er saß.

„Ah, Miss Granger. Willkommen", lächelte er. „Setzten Sie sich!"

Sie setzte sich zögernd auf den Stuhl, auf den er deutete.

„Sicherlich wundern Sie sich darüber, warum ich Sie sprechen wollte", fragte Dumbledore.

„Ja", erwiderte Hermione leise.

„Nun, lassen sich mich von vorne beginnen", seufzte er. „Vor fast einundzwanzig Jahren, ist ein unbekanntes Mädchen durch die Barriere des Gleises 9 ¾ gekommen, in den Hogwarts-Express gestiegen und nach Hogwarts gefahren."

Hermione zählte schnell in Gedanken und kam zu dem Ergebnis, dass es sich um das letzte Jahr der Marauder handeln musste.

„Oh", erwiderte sie.

„Sie sagte, sie käme aus einem anderen Jahr – aus der Zukunft. Es schien, als würde sie die Wahrheit erzählen. Traurigerweise wussten wir keinen Weg um sie nach Hause zu schicken, so blieb sie über das Herbstsemester."

Hermione fühle, wie sich ein unwohles Gefühl in ihr ausbreitete. „Ich weiß jedoch nicht, was das mit mir zu tun hat, Professor", entgegnete sie zögerlich.

„Das Mädchen warst du, Hermione", sagte er scharf.

Ihr Blick wurde starr.

„Offensichtlich werden wir Sie vermissen", endete Dumbledore. „Wir wollen ihnen glauben machen, dass wir an einem Austauschprogramm beteiligt sind und Sie für ein paar Monate nach Südafrika schicken."

„Aber, i-ich will nicht wirklich gehen und..." Hermione merkte, wie ihre Stimme versagte.

„Sie werden wollen. Sie verstehen nicht wie wichtig das ist. Man kann die Zeit nicht überlisten. Verstehen Sie? Sie sind der Grund, warum James Potter und Lily Evans zusammen gekommen sind."

* * *

„Was wollte Dumbledore?", wollte Ron neugierig, während des Abendessens, wissen.

„Er wollte wissen ob ich bei einem Schüleraustauschprogramm mitmache, an welchem sich die Schule dieses Jahr beteiligt", erwiderte Hermione das, was sie mit Dumbledore besprochen hatte. „Nach Südafrika."

„Wie?!", rief Ron. „Aber du machst nicht mit, richtig?"

„Natürlich gehe ich! Das ist die Chance meines Lebens und außerdem wird es eine wundervolle Erfahrung für mich sein."

„Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein!", bezweifelte Harry. „Du kommst nächstes Jahr nicht nach Hogwarts?"

„Erst wieder Weihnachten."

„Aber", begann Ron.

„Kein Aber", unterbrach ihn Hermione. „Das ist meine Entscheidung."

* * *

_to be continued _


	2. Purley An Ordinary French Girl

**ANMERKUNG** Huhu :)! Jetzt gibt's endlich das erste Kapitel :lol:. Ehrlich gesagt mit ich mit der Übersetzung diesem nicht wirklich zufrieden. Vielleicht seht ihr das anders - ich würde mich auf jeden Fall freuen ;).  
Herzlich Danken will ich meinen lieben fleißigen Reviewern **Anisha Carol**, **dramine** und **Puma Padfoot**. Ich würde auch alle Schwarzleser bitten ebenfalls ein Review zu hinterlassen. Kostet doch eigentlich nicht wirklich viel Zeit und ich kann mir vorstellen, dass ihr euch ebenfalls Reviews wünschen würdet, wenn ihr in meiner Situation wärt.  
Jetzt wünsche ich euch noch viel Spaß und rückt lieb aufs lila Knöpfchen ;).  
Eure, Tanya :)

* * *

**CRUSHES IN THE PAST**

Kapitel 01 - **P**URELY **A**N **O**RDINARY **F**RENCH **G**IRL

* * *

Schon zum zweiten Mal las Hermione am Morgen vor ihrer Abfahrt in das nächste Schuljahr Dumbledores Nachricht und fixierte dabei ganz genau den Teil, in dem er ihr erklärte, was sie zutun hatte.

_Ihre Reise nach Hogwarts wird die Gleiche sein, die Sie auch schon gewohnt sind. Ungefähr eine Stunde bevor Sie durch die Barriere gehen, nehmen Sie den Zaubertrank, den Sie bekommen haben. Schließlich begeben Sie sich auf das Gleis 9 ¾ und achten darauf, dass dabei keiner Ihrer Mitschüler Notiz von Ihnen nehmen wird. Ist Ihnen das gelungen, befinden Sie sich auf dem Gleis vor 21 Jahren._

Auf Dumbledores Brief hatte Hermione versucht sich zu tarnen. Nun trug sie eine große schwarze Mütze – unter der sie ihr langes Haar versteckt hielt – eine Sonnenbrille, eine schwarze Jacke und einen langen Jeansrock. Der Rock war etwas, was Hermione noch nie getragen hatte und so war es ein Recht ungewöhnliches Gefühl. Wenn sie jetzt noch jemand erkennen würde, dann wusste sie auch nicht weiter.

Schließlich warf Hermione einen prüfenden Blick auf ihre Uhr. Ja, es war exakt eine Stunde vor Abfahrt. Schnell zerrte sie eine Flasche aus ihrer Tasche und schluckte den Inhalt dieser hinunter. Er schmeckte scheußlich. Noch niemals zuvor hatte Hermione etwas so ätzendes getrunken. Sie musste mich sich kämpfen, um ihn nicht gleich wieder hoch zuwürgen.

Abermals fiel ihr Blick auf den Brief.

_Zusammen mit Ihren neuen Mitschülerin werden Sie in den Zug steigen. Fall Sie jemand fragt, wer Sie sind, geben Sie einfach vor, eine französische Austauschschülerin zu sein. Sie sprechen so gut Englisch, weil Ihr Vater Engländer ist und Sie sich mit Ihren Eltern auch zu Hause auf Englisch unterhalten. Ihr Deckname ist Alyssa Martin. _

_Nachdem Sie in Hogwarts angekommen sind, nehmen Sie einfach einen Platz am Gryffindor-Tisch ein. Erzählen Sie den anderen, dass dies bereits beschlossen wurde. Nach dem Abendessen, ungefähr gegen acht Uhr, werden Sie dann in mein Büro kommen._

Das Schlimmste an der ganzen Sache war für Hermione, dass sie mit niemandem darüber gesprochen hatte. Sie fragte sich auch, was wohl Harry sagen würde, wenn ihm gesagt wurde, dass sie seine Eltern zusammenbringt.

„Schatz!", drang die Stimme ihrer Mutter von unten. „Es ist Zeit zu fahren."

Bevor sie nach unten ging, sah sich Hermione ein letztes Mal in ihrem Zimmer um, schnappte sich ihre Jacke und verließ mit ihrer Mutter das Haus. Ihr Vater saß bereits im Auto und so fuhren sie stillschweigend zum Bahnhof King's Cross.

„Wahrscheinlich werde ich nicht viel Zeit zum Schreiben haben. Mit den NEWTs und den anderen Sachen werde ich ziemlich viel um die Ohren haben", meinte sie, als sie aus dem Auto stieg.

„Sicher, Schatz", erwiderte ihre Mutter. „Versprich aber, dass du uns Bescheid gibst, wenn du ein Problem hast."  
„Natürlich."

Hermione umarmte die beiden, ging dann winkend zu Barriere davon. Plötzlich vernahm sie eine ihr vertraute Stimme und versteckte sich so schnell sie konnte hinter der nächsten Ecke. Es waren Seamus Finnigan und Dean Thomas, die gerade durch das Gleis gingen und sich angeregt über Quidditch unterhielten.

Abermals warf Hermione einen Blick auf ihre Uhr. Sie hatte noch eine Minute. Würde sie jetzt nicht gehen, würde sie die Geschichte für immer verändern. 30 Sekunden... Seamus und Dean waren bereits hindurchgeschritten und von niemand Bekanntem war ein Zeichen zu sehen, also rannte sie einfach los und durchquerte ebenfalls das Gleis 9 ¾.

Hermione bemerkte sofort, dass es nicht das selbe Gefühl war. Eigentlich ging das Durchqueren der Barriere ziemlich schnell, allerdings schien sich die Welt um sie herum nun einige Minuten zu drehen, bevor sie wieder zum Stillstand kam und sie sich auf dem Gleis wiederfand.

Sie war ein wenig zu früh, dass viel ihr deswegen auf, weil nicht gerade viele Schüler hier waren. Hermione entschied in den Zug zu steigen und fand ein leeres Abteil. Langsam setzte sie sich darin nieder, lehnte sich zurück und versuchte nicht auf das schlechte Gefühl in ihrem Magen zu ignorieren.

Gelegentlich drangen Stimmen vom Korridor herein, was für sie ein Zeichen war, dass sich der Zug allmählich mit Schülern füllte. Etwa fünf Minuten später klopfte es an der Tür und ein Mädchen mit blondem schulterlangem Haar und blauen Augen, in etwa ihrem Alter, stand im Eingang.

„Hi, sind diese Plätze besetzt?"  
„Nein", antwortete Hermione. Okay, jetzt ging es also los.

Das Mädchen kam herein, gefolgt von einem anderen mit dunkelrotem Haar. Hermione konnte erkennen, dass die Rothaarige wunderschöne smaragdgrüne Augen hatte, die ihr bekannt vorkamen. Natürlich hatte sie schon viele mit solchen Augen getroffen, jedoch war dies nun ein besonderer Zeitpunkt.

„Ich heiße Amy Jackson", meinte die Blonde. „Das ist Lily Evans", fügte sie dann hinzu und machte eine Geste in Richtung Lily.  
„Alyssa Martin", erwiderte Hermione. Dumbledore hatte gemeint, dass sie in dieser Zeit keine Zauberverwandtschaft hatte und deshalb nicht ihren echten Namen benutzten konnte. Dies war der einfachste Weg.

„Ich habe dich hier noch nie gesehen", meinte Amy.  
„Ich komme eigentlich auch nicht von hier", begann Hermione. „I-ich bin eine Austauschschülerin aus Frankreich."  
„Frankreich?", stieß Amy hervor. „Das ist cool."  
„Aber du sprichst perfekt Englisch", kommentierte Lily.  
„Mein Vater ist von hier. Zu Hause spreche ich nur Englisch."  
„Du sprichst aber auch Französisch richtig?", wollte Amy wissen.

Oh nein. Darauf hatte sie sich gar nicht vorbereitet! Konnte man denn in Frankreich leben ohne ein einziges Wort Französisch zu sprechen?

„Ja", erwiderte sie schließlich.  
„Dann bring mir mal was bei!"  
„I-ich bin eigentlich keine sehr gute Lehrerin."  
„Nur einen Satz oder so", meinte Lily.

Denk nach, denk nach, Hermione. Sie war schon mal in Frankreich. Da war sie allerdings fünf Jahre alt gewesen und jetzt konnte sie sich nur an einen einzigen Satz erinnern.

„L´addition s´il vous plait", erwiderte sie ihnen.  
„Und was heißt das?", wollte Amy wissen.  
Hermione errötete leicht. „Lasst mich bitte kurz überlegen."  
„Kannst du noch etwas?", kicherte Lily, die wohl zu glauben schien, es wäre die Übersetzung dieser Worte gewesen.

„Wieso erzählt ihr mir nicht stattdessen irgendetwas über Hogwarts?", versuchte sie das Thema auf eine andere Sprache zu bringen.  
„Natürlich, also...", begann Lily, „Hogwarts ist eine der besten Schulen – nein, die beste Schule."  
„Ich bin bereits in mein Haus einsortiert worden", erzählte Hermione ihnen. „Durch die Referenzen meiner alten Schule meinten sie Gryffindor würde zu mir passen. Ist das gut?"  
„Das ist großartig!", rief Amy aus. „In diesem Haus sind wir auch."  
„Und wie heißen die anderen Häuser?"

Natürlich wusste Hermione alles über die anderen Häuser, aber sie schaffte es nicht mögliche Fragen über Frankreich zu beantworten, wenn sie keine Antwort darauf hatte.

„Da gibt es Hufflepuff", begann Amy, „für die Langweiligen. Welche, die keine speziellen Talente besitzen. Die Schwächlinge eben."  
„Sag doch so etwas nicht!", warf Lily ein.  
„Das sagst du nur, weil du einen Jungen aus Hufflepuff magst", erwiderte Amy verärgert.

Oh nein. Diese Mission war schon hart genug und dann musste sie auch noch einen anderen Jungen mögen?

Amy wandte sich wieder Hermione zu. „So einen Hufflepuff-Jungen namens Marcus. Allerdings hat der schon eine Freundin. Der Gryffindor James Potter steht eigentlich auf Lily, doch sie hasst ihn und niemand kann das richtig nachvollziehen."  
„Er ist ein Idiot", verteidigte Lily sich. „Potter und seine dumme Clique terrorisieren die schwächeren Schüler und das ist einfach nur gemein."  
„Aber er hat sich gebessert", protestierte Amy.

„Na ja, auf jeden Fall gibt es noch ein Haus mit dem Namen Ravenclaw", wechselte sie schnell das Thema. Deutlich war zu erkennen, dass Lily nicht gerne über das Thema „James Potter" sprach. „Es ist für die intelligenten Schüler."  
„Und das letzte heißt Slytherin", murmelte Amy mit finsterer Stimme. „Alles Idioten. Geh ihnen also lieber aus den Weg."

Bevor Hermione jedoch eine Chance hatte, darauf etwas zu erwidern, öffnete sich die Abteiltür und ein Junge mit schwarzem Haar kam herein.

„Hey, Prongs", rief er über die Schulter auf den Gang. „Komm her!" Dann schlenderte er hinüber zu Hermione. „Hi, wer bist du?"  
„Das ist unsere neue Austauschschülerin, Black", erklärte Lily. „Alyssa Martin."  
„Kann sie nicht für sich selbst sprechen? Ist sie stumm oder wie?"  
„Halt die Klappe, Black", zischte sie finster.

„Hey, hört auf euch zu streiten", meinte Amy und lächelte Sirius breit an. „Wir haben doch einen Gast hier, oder habt ihr das schon vergessen?"  
„Das ist schon okay", winkte Hermione ab und starrte auf die 17 Jahre alte Version von Harrys, inzwischen schon verstorbenen, Paten. „Wie du ja schon gehört hast heiße ich Alyssa."  
„Austauschschülerin, hm?", erwiderte Sirius. „Wo kommst du her?"  
„Frankreich", entgegnete Amy. „Cool, was? Aber ihr Vater ist Brite."

Jemand anderes kam hinter Sirius zum Vorschein. Als Hermione ihn kannte, schrak sie auf, denn er sah genauso aus, wie ihr bester Freund. Allerdings waren seine Augen anders, auch hatte er etwas längeres und unordentlicheres Haar als Harry. Seine Blick fiel direkt auf Hermione.

„Ich bin James Potter und wer bist du?"  
„Alyssa Martin, eine Austauschschülerin aus Frankreich", informierte ihn Sirius. „Aber ich habe Evans für dich gefunden."  
„Ja, genau!", meinte James und wandte sich Lily zu. „Wir müssen ins Schulsprecher-Abteil."  
„Stimmt", meinte Lily und erhob sich. „Wir sehen uns später."

Lily und James verließen das Abteil und stattdessen kam ein kleiner nicht wirklich gut aussehender Junge herein. Hermione konnte erkennen, dass es sich um Peter Pettigrew handelte.

„Alyssa, das ist Peter Pettigrew", erklärte Sirius. „Peter, das ist Alyssa Martin, eine Austauschschülerin aus Frankreich."

Obwohl Hermione Wormtail seit ihrer erste Begegnung mehr als alles andere dafür hasste, dass er die Leben seiner besten Freunde zerstört und die Eltern ihres besten Freundes Harry getötet hatte, spürte sie doch eine Art von Mitleid in sich und betrachte ein erzwungenes „Schön, dich kennen zu lernen" zustande.

Die Jungs setzten sich zu den beiden Mädchen.

„Frankreich, hm?", begann Sirius.  
„Ja", erwiderte Hermione. „Paris."  
„Das ist cool. Spielst du Quidditch?"  
„Sirius ist der größte Quidditch-Fan Englands", erzählte Amy ihr.  
„Oh", erwiderte Hermione. „Aber ich spiele kein Quidditch."  
„Das ist schade. Ich bin ein Treiber."

„Ich bin Jägern", meinte Amy.  
„Und James, du erinnerst dich doch noch an James, oder?"  
„Ich hab ihn auch vor erst fünf Minuten getroffen", lächelte Hermione.   
„Ja, auf jeden Fall, er ist Sucher. Wir alle sind im Gryffindor-Team."  
„Alyssa kommt auch nach Gryffindor."   
„Das ist ja großartig!", rief Sirius.  
„Genau, großartig", wiederholte Peter.

War er mit einer solch mangelnden Intelligenz gesegnet, sodass er nicht mal etwas anderes hervorbrachte, als das Selbe, was eben sein Freund ausgesprochen hatte?

Hermione lächelte.

* * *

_to be continued_

_**ANMERKUNG** Eigentlich ist James ja Jäger. (Für alle, die bis jetzt geglaubt hatten, er wäre Sucher: Nein, nur im „Harry Potter und dKdS"-Film ist er zu einem gemacht worden.) bozzonita erklärt die Veränderung seiner Position in ihrer FF allerdings so, dass sie sich selbst nicht mehr so ganz genau sicher war und ihn als Sucher einfach interessanter findet.  
Ich habe daran aber auch keine Veränderungen vorgenommen. Nur noch einmal zur Information wollte ich sagen, dass er eigentlich Jäger ist – nicht das ich dann entrüstete Beschwerden bekomme :lol:.  
Knöpfchen drücken ;)._


	3. Who Is She?

**ANMERKUNG** Husch! Husch! Schwarzleser an die Tasten :klein-tanya watschelt mit anti-schwarzleser-schild durch   
Aber es gibt ja wenigstens noch drei tolle Reviewer, die mir eine Freunde machen wollen :bätsch:. Knuddel geht an **Kurai91**, **Puma Padfoot** und **Sweet-Teeni**.  
Alle anderen bitte ich auch etwas zu hinterlassen. Die Story ist nicht die komplexeste, aber eben meine erste Übersetzung und an etwas Schwereres habe ich mich noch nicht herangetraut...  
Liebe Grüße, Tanya :)

* * *

**CRUSHES IN THE PAST**

Kapitel 02 - **W**HO **I**S **S**HE

* * *

Hermione tat genau das, was Dumbledore ihr aufgetragen hatte. Sie setzte sich an den Gryffindor-Tisch. Wunderte sich jemand, sagte sie, sie wäre eine französische Austauschschülerin und bereits eingeteilt worden.

Auch Remus Lupin traf sie in dieser Zeit wieder. Er sah sehr blass aus. Wahrscheinlich deswegen, weil in zwei Tagen Vollmond war.

Der erste Jahrgang wurde in die Häuser verteilt. Es schien ihr wie eine endlose Zeremonie, während ihr der Magen vor lauter Hunger schon schmerzte. Als die Sortierung vollendet war, sprach Dumbledore anschließend noch einige Worte, sie alle begann mit dem Essen und Hermione plauderte dabei munter mit Lily und Amy.

„Welche NEWTs habt ihr bekommen?", wollte sie wissen. In ihren Augen war das ein Thema, welches weniger gefährlich war als der Rest.

„Sie hat eine ganze Menge bekommen", murmelte Amy und zeigte mit der Spitze ihrer Gabel auf Lily.

„Ziemlich viel", gab Lily zu. „Zauberkunst, Verwandlung, Geschichte, Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, Alte Runen, Zaubertränke, Muggelkunde, Astronomie und Arithmantik."

„Neun!", nuschelte Amy.  
„Wie viele hast du denn bekommen?", fragte Hermione sie.

„Zauberkunst, Verwandlung, Muggelkunde, Wahrsagen, Pflege magischer Geschöpfe, Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste. Sechs."

„Das ist gar nicht so schlecht." Lily versuchte ihre Freundin aufzumuntern, obwohl deutlich zu sehen war, dass Amy ihre Verärgerung nur vorspielte. Sie war einfach keine gute Schauspielerin. „Und wie viel NEWTs hast du bekommen?", fragte Lily dann Hermione.

„Zauberkunst, Verwandlung, Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, Alte Runen, Zaubertränke, Arithmantik, Geschichte, Astronomie, Muggelkunde und Pflege magischer Geschöpfe."

„Zehn?!", rief Amy entgeistert.  
„Schuldig", murmelte Hermione verlegen.  
„Das sind beinahe doppelt so viele wie meine."

Die Mädchen hatten viel Spaß beim Quatschen und Hermione fühlte sich sofort wohl mit ihnen. _Armer Harry_, kam ihr der Gedanke. Er würde eine perfekte Mutter haben... Sie konnte das Gefühl der Schuld nicht unterdrücken. Eigentlich hätte er hier sein müssen, nicht sie.

Sie blieben ziemlich lange in der Großen Halle und vielen Schülern konnte man anmerken, dass sie die Müdigkeit, welche durch die lange Zugfahrt aufgekommen war, nicht mehr lange unterdrücken konnten.

Als Hermione einen Blick auf ihre Uhr warf, erkannte sie, dass sie in zehn Minuten Dumbledore in seinem Büro aufrufen sollte.

„Ich glaube ich muss jetzt gehen und mit dem Direktor sprechen", erzählte sie Lily und Amy. „Wo ist sein Büro?"  
„Ich zeig es dir", meinte Lily.

Die beiden Mädchen winken Amy, die wahrscheinlich wegen der vielen Quatscherei noch nicht fertig mit dem Essen war, verließen die Große Halle und machten sich auf dem Weg zum Büro des Direktors. Lily nannte dem Wasserspeier davor das Passwort „_Heulende Hütte_".

„Willst du, dass ich warte?"  
„Nein, das ist schon gut. Ich will Dumbledore nur etwas fragen. Wir sehen uns also später im Gemeinschaftsraum."

Bevor Hermione auf eine der Stufen trat, winkte sie Lily zu. Die beweglichen Treppen trugen sie hoch und schließlich fand sie sich in dem Büro des Direktors wieder, welches vom Aussehen fast dem übereinstimmte, welches sie schon aus der Zukunft kannte. Dumbledore saß hinter dem Schreibtisch und sah sie verwundert an.

„Kann ich Ihnen behilflich sein, Miss...?"  
„Miss Granger", erwiderte Hermione. „Hermione Granger."  
„Miss Granger? Ich kann mich nicht erinnern..."  
„Ich gehe nicht hier zur Schule... zumindest jetzt nicht."  
„Wie bitte?"   
„Wahrscheinlich werden Sie mir nicht glauben… Aber i-ich komme aus der Zukunft."

In seinem Gesicht konnte Hermione keinerlei Anzeichen erkennen, die darauf hinwiesen, dass er möglicherweise überrascht war.

„Setzten Sie sich, Miss Granger", meinte er mit ruhiger Stimme und so setzte sie sich auf einen Platz ihm gegenüber. „Wie sind sie hierher gekommen?"  
„Ich glaube es klingt verrückt, aber... ich gehe in das Hogwarts einundzwanzig Jahren später."   
„Interessant", erwiderte er daraufhin.

„Sie sagen, zumindest in der Zukunft sagen Sie, dass da ein Mädchen ist... welches genauso hier aufgetaucht ist, wie ich es eben bin. Wenn ich diese Reise nicht gemacht hätte, dann hätte ich die Vergangenheit verändert, deswegen bin ich hier."

Hermione achtete so genau wie möglich darauf nicht zu viel über das Geschehen in der Zukunft zu erwähnen. Ihr war bewusst, mit ihren Information nicht nur das Leben von Lily und James Potter retten zu können, sondern auch noch das sehr vieler anderer. Allerdings war dies das letzte, was sie tun dürfte.

„Können Sie mir irgendeinen Beweis dafür geben, dass Sie wirklich aus der Zukunft kommen?"  
„Ich kann nicht erzählen was in der Zukunft passieren wird. Man darf die Zeit nicht betrügen."  
„Das ist mir bewusst. Aber es muss nicht unbedingt etwas sein was die Zukunft und ihr Geschehen betrifft."  
„Ich weiß ziemlich viel...", meinte Hermione nachdenklich. „Ähm… Remus Lupin ist ein Werwolf."

Noch immer saß Dumbledore ihr mit der selben ruhigen Haltung gegenüber.

„In welchem Haus und welchem Jahrgang sind Sie?"  
„Siebtes Schuljahr, Gryffindor."  
„Und wie werden Sie wieder nach Hause kommen?"  
„Ich weiß es nicht... I-Ich bleibe bis Weihnachten und dann werden Sie einen Weg für mich finden, wie ich wieder nach Hause kommen werde."

Dumbledore erwiderte darauf nichts, allerdings gähnte er.

„Dann nehme ich an, Sie werden den Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum alleine finden?" „Ja", nickte Hermione.

„Das Passwort lautet _Schokoladenfrösche_. Sie werden den Schlafsaal mit Amy Watson, Elise und Melanie Johnson und Gladys Thomas teilen. Auch werden Sie an allen NEWT-Klassen teilnehmen. Ich werde die Lehrer darüber in Kenntnis setzten. Ich hoffe, Sie haben keine Schüler in das Geheimnis Ihrer wahren Identität eingeweiht?"

„Sie denken ich wäre eine Austauschschülerin aus Frankreich mit dem Namen Alyssa Martin."  
„Das ist gut. Dann wünsche ich Ihnen eine gute Nacht, Miss Granger... Miss Martin."   
„Ihnen auch, Professor, eine gute Nacht", erwiderte Hermione, stand auf und verließ das Büro.

* * *

_to be continued_


	4. I'm Nobody's Babe

**ANMERKUNG** Hey, hey :D. So langsam geht es ja aufwärts :hihi:. Wäre schön, wenn es so weitergehen würde. Nicht nur für mich - ist ja auch für bozzonita toll ;).  
Ich dachte mir aber, da es ja eh keine ellenlange Reviewerliste ist, kann ich es mir mal wieder leisten meine lieben Feedbacks an euch zu hinterlassen xD. Ein Reply ist einfach viel zu umständlich und lohnt sich dann auch nicht wirklich...  
A big fet **THANKS** to **Alya - Sara**, **Mondfee**, **Puma Padfoot** und **Midnight-of-Darkness**.

**Alya - Sara:** Danke :). Hoffentlich war das bald genug ;).

**Mondfee:** Freut mich, dass es dir gefällt :hihi:. Hoffentlich ändert sich deine Meinung darüber nicht xD.

**Puma Padfoot:** Tya, das ist dieses Mal nicht auf meinen Mist gewachsen :lol:. Verstehe aber was du meinst. Als ich es gelesen habe, hätte ich auch (von beiden Seiten) ein wenig mehr - Gefühl? Reaktion? - erwartet. Aber... nya xD.

**Midnight-of-Darkness:** Genau, lieber so als andersrum ;D. Immer das Knöpfchen drücken, bevor man der Versuchung wiedersteht den FF-Autor unglücklich zu machen :lol:.

Also, liebe Black'ies. Keine Reviews - ein weinendes Herz; längere Wartezeit :hehe:. Strengt euch an ;D.  
Liebe Grüße, Tanya :)

* * *

**CRUSHES IN THE PAST**

Kapitel 03 - **I**'M **N**OBODY'S **B**ABE

* * *

Langsam ging Hermione in Richtung Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum. Als sie das Portrait erreichte, nannte sie das Passwort „_Schokoladenfrösche_"; es schwang zur Seite und sie kletterte hinein.

Kaum hatte sie den Gemeinschaftsraum betreten, spürte sie auch schon die aufmerksamen Blicke eines jeden auf sich ruhen. Nicht viel hatten Notiz von ihr genommen als sie zuvor am Gryffindor-Tisch an der Willkommensfeier teilgenommen hatte, aber jetzt waren plötzlich alle um sich versammelt.

„Und wer bist du?", wollte ein düsteres und leicht übergewichtiges Mädchen wissen.

Bevor Hermione auch nur ihren Mund öffnen konnte, um darauf etwas zu erwidern, fiel auch schon Sirius ein.

„Gladys, das ist Alyssa Martin. Eine Austauschschülerin aus Frankreich", erklärte er.  
„Wirklich?"  
„Ich werde mit dir in einem Schlafsaal wohnen", eröffnete Hermione ihr.   
„Also hat Dumbledore Lilys Bett dir gegeben?" Amy trat aus der Schülerschar heraus. „Es ist sowieso frei, immerhin ist sie nun im Schulsprecherschlafsaal."

„Du sagst du kommst aus Frankreich, richtig?", fuhr Gladys mit einem anderen Thema fort. „Aber du hast überhaupt keinen Akzent."  
„Mein Vater kommt aus London. Bei mir zu Hause wird Englisch gesprochen." Zwei Zwillinge traten nun auch unter den Schülern heraus auf Hermione zu. Sie waren wirklich vollkommen identisch; beide klein und dünn, mit langen schwarzen Haaren.

„Du wohnst also nun in unserem Schlafsaal?", fragte eine von ihnen spitz.  
„Und du bist...?"  
„Das ist toll!", meinte die andere und stieß ihren Ellbogen in die Seite ihrer Schwester. „Ich bin Melanie Parker und das ist meine Schwester Emily."  
„Schon euch kennen zu lernen", erwiderte Hermione höflich.

Ungefähr eine halbe Stunde später hatte sich Hermione jedem Gryffindor-Schüler vorgestellt. Das Gedränge begann sich langsam wieder zu aufzulösen und nach dem vielen Essen zu Abend, hatte sich nun langsam Müdigkeit breitgemacht.

Schließlich saßen nur noch Hermione und Amy quatschend auf einem der Sofas, während Sirius sich mit Remus und Peter an einem Tisch auf der anderen Seite des Gemeinschaftsraumes niedergelassen hatte und vermutlich gerade mit den beiden über einen Streich diskutierte, als sich plötzlich das Portraitloch öffnete und Lily, dicht gefolgt von James, hereingerauscht kam.

„Hey, Lily! Warte doch!", flehte er und atmete tief durch. Es sah so aus, als wäre er ihr den ganzen Weg vom Schulsprechzimmer bis zum Gemeinschaftsraum hinterhergerannt. Lily wirbelte um und blitzte ihm wütend entgegen. „Lass mich in Ruhe, Potter!", schnappte sie bissig und setzte sich zu Hermione und Amy.

James seufzte und sehr zu ihrer Überraschung wandte er sich schließlich ab und ging zu seinen Marauder-Freunden.

Amy sah Lily mit hochgezogner Braue fragend an. „Was ist passiert?", wollte sie wissen und versuchte so gut wie möglich ein Lächeln zu unterdrücken. Anscheinend fand sie die Streitereien zwischen James und Lily immer wieder aufs Neue ziemlich amüsant.

„Er geht mir auf die Nerven!", erklärte Lily. „Ständig macht er Geräusche, nie räumt er irgendetwas auf, er nimmt die einzige Couch in Anspruch..."

Obwohl Hermione immer mehr der Meinung war, dass eine harte Zeit vor ihr lag, schaffte sie es ebenfalls nicht, ein Lächeln zu verbergen. Lily und James benahmen sich schon wie ein altes Ehepaar.

„Und er nannte mich _sein Babe_!", endete Lily.

In diesem Augenblick platze Amy fast vor lachen, während Hermione leise vor sich hin kicherte. Daraufhin blitzte Lily die beiden verärgert an.

„Das ist nicht lustig!", warf sie ein.  
„Sorry", entschuldigte sich Amy und wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen. „Aber du musst zugeben, dass es _wirklich_ ziemlich lustig ist."

„Ist es nicht!"

„Ist es doch."

„Ist es nicht!"

„Nimm es als Kompliment", unterbrach Hermione ihre Zankerei. „Wahrscheinlich mag er dich."  
Daraufhin schnaubte Lily. „Ich hab ihm aber nicht gesagt, dass er mich mögen soll!"  
„Aber er steht nun mal auf dich", meinte Amy, „und das weißt du. Während des letzten Jahres hat er sich doch auch wirklich ein wenig gebessert. Gibt ihm einfach eine Chance."

„Niemals! Er ist der arroganteste Kerl den ich jemals getroffen habe."  
„Und einer der Bestaussehensten", fügte Hermione hinzu. Hermione log nicht. Er sah wirklich ziemlich gut aus. Lily warf ihr einen neugierigen Blick zu.

„Stehst du auf ihn, Alyssa? Das überrascht mich nicht, denn die meisten Mädchen der Schule haben etwas für ihn übrig."

„Ich? Nein, ich steh nicht auf ihn." Hermione merkte, wie sie unter ihren Worten leicht errötete, jedoch wusste sie dabei nicht wirklich wieso eigentlich. Auf den Dad ihres besten Freundes stehen? Nein... „Aber er steht auf dich."

„Und er nennt dich _sein Babe_", fügte Amy glucksend hinzu.  
„Vergesst es, Ladies", meinte Lily. „Es bringt nichts. Ich steh nicht auf ihn, denn er ist unhöflich und arrogant."  
„Jetzt steht sie vielleicht noch nicht auf ihn", wisperte Amy vielsagend Hermione zu. „Doch ein paar Tage mit ihm im selben Gemeinschaftsraum..." „Das hab ich gehört!", rief Lily in einem leicht beleidigten Tonfall aus.

„Aber, Lily" Hermione versuchte es nun mit einer anderen Strategie. „Es scheint mir so, als wäre er wirklich nett und mag dich. Immerhin verbringt ihr ein ganzes Jahr im selben Gemeinschaftsraum, vielleicht kannst du ihm ja doch eine Chance geben?"

„Ja genau", meinte Amy. „Du wirst dich an die Babe-Sache gewöhnen."

„Ich bin das Babe von niemandem."

* * *

_to be continued_


	5. Closer Or Maybe not?

**ANMERKUNG** Und weiter gehts :D. Finde diese Reviewschlappe bzw. "Faulheit" der Schwarzleser immer noch schade und bitte daher noch einmal inständig: Schreibt mir doch ein Review...  
Danke aber an **Alya S. Biber**, **KabaKakao**, **Midnight-of-Darkness** und **Mondfee** :einen großen schokoshake euch in die hand drück:.

**Alya S. Biber**: Klar :). Und zwar hier ;).

**KabaKakao**: Tya, gute Frage, wenn Hermione das mal selber wüsste :lol:. Warum Amy das alleine nicht schafft. Hm. Darüber kann ich nur spekulieren, denn die Autorin erzählt das in dieser FF auch nicht. Ich würde sagen, dass Amy sich da nicht sonderlich groß drum kümmert. So wie ich ihre Art einschätze, ist sie der Typ, der alles schön locker angehen lässt und danach lebt, dass es mit der Zeit passieren wird, wenn es so sein soll. Außerdem ist sie vielleicht ein wenig mehr mit ihrem eigenen Liebesleben beschäftigt. Dazu erfährst du aber später noch mehr ;).

**Midnight-of-Darkness**: Hm, schwere Zeit - das dachte ich auch :lol:. Allerdings kommt es ein klein wenig anders, als wir beide gedacht hätten xD.

**Mondfee**: Ich weiß was du mit der Länge der Kapitel meinst und da wirst du wohl hier auch nicht recht viel Freude haben xD. Insgesamt hat die Story mit zehn Kapitel und dann noch einen Prolog und Epilog.

Review me, please!  
Liebe Grüße, eure Tanya ;D

* * *

**CRUSHES IN THE PAST**

Kapitel 04 - **C**LOSER... **O**R **M**AYBE **N**OT?

* * *

„Und? Fühlst du dich langsam wie zu Hause?", wollte Sirius wissen.

Es war Abend. Nun waren seit Hermiones Ankunft in dieser Zeit schon ein paar Wochen vergangen und sie konnte nicht länger vortäuschen, dass sie sich im Schloss nicht zurechtfinden würde – was eigentlich schon etwas lustig gewesen ist.  
Lily und Hermione machten im Gemeinschaftsraum gerade ihre Hausaufgaben, während sich Sirius und James zu ihnen setzten.

„Ja", erwiderte Hermione. „Es ist großartig."   
„Schön, dass es dir gefällt", meinte James mit einem Lächeln, welches selbst die kältesten Mädchen-Herzen zum Schmelzen hätte bringen können.

Hermione wurde plötzlich in ihrer Magengegend ganz anders zumute und ein seltsames Gefühl machte sich in ihr breit. Warum fühlte sie das? Sie hätte bestimmt nicht glaubt je so etwas zu fühlen.

„Hör mit dem Flirten auf, Potter", stöhnte Lily. „Es ist zu offensichtlich."  
„Wieso sollte ich deine Erlaubnis brauchen, wenn ich mit wem auch immer flirten will?", fragte James unschuldig. „Es ist doch nicht _dein_ Problem, richtig?"   
„Halt's Maul", erwiderte Lily, während ihr Gesicht einen rötlichen Farbton bekam.

„Der einzige Grund, warum du nicht willst, dass ich mit anderen Mädchen flirte, ist der, dass du mich magst", zog er sie auf.   
„Willst du Ärger bekommen, Potter?" Lily schien langsam wütend zu werden. „Bitte vergiss es, okay? Ich habe es niemals getan, tue es nicht und werde dich bestimmt niemals mögen."   
„Ist das ein Versprechen?", entgegnete James.

Lily schnaubte und erhob sich von der Couch. „Wir sehen uns später", murmelte sie Hermione zu und kletterte durch das Portraitloch.

„Das war gemein", meinte Hermione.  
„Sie ist gemein zu mir!", rief James aus.

„Sicher gemein", erwiderte daraufhin Sirius. „Doch du wirst sie niemals für dich gewinnen, wenn du dich ständig so benimmst. Schau doch mich an. Frauen lieben Gentleman. Ist es nicht so, Alyssa?"

„Oh, ja."

„Ich kann sie mit rein gar nichts gewinnen. Ich bin ihre schnippischen Bemerkungen Leid und auch, dass sie denkt, ich wäre ein gefühlloser Volltrottel, wegen dem Geschehenen in der Vergangenheit."

„Was hast du denn getan?", wollte Hermione neugierig wissen.   
„Lange Geschichte", erwiderte Sirius mit einem Seufzen.   
„Allerdings", meinte James, „ist es mir egal. Soll sie doch denken, was sie denkt und tun, was immer sie auch tut."

Kritisch hob Sirius seine Augenbraue in die Höhe. „Aber Prongs, ich dachte du magst sie."

„Tu ich auch. Aber das ist jetzt vorbei. Finito. Das Ende."

Nervös biss sich Hermione auf die Unterlippe. Sollte das wirklich das Ende zwischen James und Lily sein, hätte sie ein Problem... Ein gewaltiges Problem!  
„Ich geh ins Bett", erklärte sie den beiden zögerlich und erhob sich von der Couch.

Sie stieg die Treppen zu ihrem Schlafsaal empor und machte sich bettfertig. Es war ziemlich spät und sie war müde. Doch als sie sich schließlich in ihr Bett legte, gelang es ihr einfach nicht einzuschlafen. Einige Stunde lag sie wach da und verbrachte diese mit Besorgnis, bevor sie endlich bei Anbruch der Morgendämmerung einschlief.

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen weckte Amy Hermione. Normalerweise war das ziemlich ungewöhnlich, denn es war eigentlich Amy, die immer sehr lange schlief. „Wie spät ist es?", murmelte Hermione verschlafen.  
„Es ist 7:30. Der Unterricht beginnt in vierzig Minuten", meinte Amy und schmiss sie praktisch schon fast aus ihrem Bett.  
„Wieso hat mich denn niemand geweckt?" Panisch hetzte Hermione ins Badezimmer, während Amys Stimme durch die Tür drang.

„Es ist ja auch nicht spät – sogar noch ziemlich früh."   
„Ja, für jemanden der nie frühstückt vielleicht."  
„Ich frühstücke! Zumindest, wenn ich früh dran bin."

Hermione hatte es geschafft ihre Morgen-Ritual doppelt so schnell wie gewöhnlich durchzuziehen. Nun ging sie nach unten in die Große Halle und setzte sich neben eine einsame Lily mit elenden Gesichtsaudruck. Es sah so aus, als ob Amy sie ebenso unsanft aus den Feder geschmissen hatte.

„Dann lass uns Lily mal etwas Gesellschaft leisten", meinte diese auch schon fröhlich, während sie sich ihnen gegenüber niederließ. „Hey, was ist los?", wollte sie schließlich wissen. „Du siehst total… gerädert aus."

„Ich bin einfach nur müde", erwiderte Lily. Allerdings war es viel zu offensichtlich, dass sie log. Ihre Augen waren geschwollen und ihre Nase rot. Auch ihre Haar lag nicht so perfekt wie sonst, sondern war ziemlich unordentlich.

„Jetzt komm schon, Lil'. Uns kannst du es erzählen", meinte Amy und füllte ihren Teller mit Speck und Eiern. „Freunde sind immer füreinander da. Ist es nicht so, Alyssa?"  
Hermione nickte, während sie sich einen Muffin schnappte. „Das ist richtig."

Lily nahm tief und zögerlich Atem. „James und ich", begann sie mit bebender Stimme, „wir hatten eine Art Auseinandersetzung gestern Nacht."  
„Ihr habt dauernd irgendwelche Auseinandersetzungen", unterbrach Amy sie überflüssigerweise.  
„Lass sie ausreden", wisperte Hermione.

„Wir beide haben schreckliche Dinge zueinander gesagt", fuhr Lily fort. Tränen begannen langsam ihre Augen zu füllen, während ihre Stimme noch brüchiger wurde. „Aber das Schlimmste an alldem ist, dass er vollkommen Recht hatte und ich einfach nur falsch lag. Alles was er über mich sagte, hatte der Wahrheit entsprochen und meine Worte über ihn waren eine gemeine Lüge."

„Was hat deine Meinung so geändert?", fragte Amy. „Das kannst du nicht alles so sehnen, nur weil ihr eine Meinungsverschiedenheit hattet."  
„Du verstehst nicht!", schluchzte Lily. „Er sagte, ich wäre eine Schlampe, a-"  
„Er nannte dich eine Schlampe?", rief Amy und sprang vom Tisch auf. „Ich erzähl-"

„Das wirst du nicht tun!" schrie sie. Augenblicklich setzte Amy sich wieder hin. „Denn er hatte so verdammt Recht damit! Er sagte, dass er mich wirklich mag und ganz viele andere Sachen. Sogar noch auf eine reife Art und Weise – nicht wie er es sonst tut. Dann allerdings meinte er, dass er mich einfach nicht mehr mögen kann. Er will nicht so jemand wie mich! Und als ich gegangen bin, habe ich ihn beschimpft, dabei lag doch in einem einzigen meiner Worte ein Funken Wahrheit."

„Oh Lily", murmelte Hermione bedauernd. „Ich weiß wirklich nicht was ich sagen soll."

„Der Unterricht beginnt in 10 Minuten", meinte Lily, versuchte sich die Tränen dabei aus dem Gesicht zu wischen und sogleich das Thema für beendet zu erklären. „Wir sollten gehen."

„Oh nein!", rief Amy urplötzlich. „Und ich habe meine Hausaufgaben nicht fertig!" Schnell sprang sie auf. „Wir sehen uns später", rief sie den beiden zu, als sie die Große Halle verließ.

* * *

_to be continued_


	6. This Wasn't Supposed To Happen!

**ANMERKUNG** Hallo. Ich finde es ein wenig traurig, dass so viele Leser diese Geschichte anscheinend mit Desinteresse beachten... Nya, das ist eigentlich das falsche Wort dafür. Desinteresse für die Geschichte gibt es nicht, denn sie wird gelesen. Desinteresse gibt es für bozzonita und mich.  
Egal ob schreiben oder übersetzen, es ist Arbeit. Klar, eine Arbeit die Spaß macht, sonst würde ich sie auch nicht tun, jedoch wäre der Spaß daran sicherlich erheblich größer, wenn es auch Leser gibt, von denen man ein Feedback zu der Arbeit bekommt. Jeder Autor, egal ob Laie oder Profi, will wissen, wie das, was er tut, ankommt.  
Und ganz ehrlich, es gibt keine Ausreden dafür, kein Review zu hinterlassen. Ein Review zu schreiben reicht nämlich nicht mal ansatzweise an die Arbeit, die sich ein Autor macht, heran. Glaub mir, ich spreche da wirklich aus Erfahrung. Gerade die Schwarzleser unter euch, die selber schreiben, möchte ich bitten, keine Reviews zu verlangen, wenn sie selber auch nicht hinterlassen oder sich vielleicht endlich mal den Schein des puren Egoismus abzulegen.  
Ich weiß, dass sind jetzt harte Worte meinerseits, jedoch ist es wirklich frustrierend, wenn man sieht, wie die Hits in die Höhe schießen, während die Liste der Leser im länger und länger wird, die Reviews es aber einfach nicht steigen wollen. So etwas ist wirklich nicht fair.

Trotz allem will ich aber auch mal wieder bei meinem lieben Reviewern **Alya S. Biber**, **Mondfee**, **Puma Padfoot** und **RockPoet** bedanken. Ihr seit wirklich klasse ;).

Obgleich ich immer noch frustriert bin, wünsche ich dennoch viel Spaß beim Lesen dieses, endlich mal ein wenig längeren, Kapitels.  
Liebe Grüße, eure Tanya

* * *

**CRUSHES IN THE PAST**

Kapitel 05 - **T**HIS... **W**ASN'T **S**UPPOSED **T**O **H**APPEN!

* * *

Obwohl Lily sich nach einiger Zeit etwas beruhig hatte, weigerte sie sich strikt dagegen, sich mit James oder einem seiner Freunde im selben Raum aufzuhalten. Hermione vermutete, dass sie sich genierte und ihn vielleicht sogar um Verzeihung bitten würde, wenn sie wieder vollkommen die Alte war.

Lily versuchte so gut es ging, so wenig Zeit wie möglich im Schulsprechergemeinschaftsraum zu verbringen und so wurden sie und Hermione bald enge Freunde, die sich die meiste Zeit in der Bibliothek aufhielten.

Jedoch, obwohl sie zusammen arbeiteten, teilten sie die Aufgabenbereiche, so dass jeder von ihnen selbstständig zu tun hatte. Meist versuchten sie an ihrem Geschichtsprojekt weiterzukommen, welches die Klasse in Paaren entwickeln musste.

Hermione war speziell für den Informationsteil zuständig und durchsuchte im Augenblick jedes Buch das sie besaß – jedoch ohne Ergebnis, was sie verärgert feststellen musste, besondern, weil sie darauf schwören konnte, schon irgendwo mal darüber gestoßen zu sein.  
Plötzlich kam ihr in den Sinn, vielleicht in einem von Lilys Büchern zu suchen. Lily las viel und hatte eine Menge besonderer Werke, welche für den Unterricht ziemlich von Nutzen waren. Also beschloss Hermione Lily danach zu fragen.

Ihre Suche führte Hermione zuerst in die Bibliothek. Als sie sie dort nicht vorfand, beschloss sie, es im Schulsprechergemeinschaftsraum zu versuchen und da sie selbst dort einmal gewohnt hatte, kannte sie auch den Weg dorthin. Obwohl Hermione allerdings nicht wirklich davon überzeugt war, dass Lily dort war, vor allem nicht seitdem sie James aus dem Weg ging.

„Passwort?", fragte der Ritter im Portrait.  
„Ähm... aber du weißt doch, ich bin Lilys Freundin. Du kannst mich hinein lassen."  
„Passwort?"  
„Bitte!"  
„Passwort?"

Wie lautete das Passwort? Hermione sollte es eigentlich wissen, immerhin hatte sie es Lily schon einmal sagen gehört, trotzdem konnte sie sich aber einfach nicht mehr daran erinnern. Oh Gott, das war einfach nur zum Haare Raufen.

„Kann ich dir helfen?"

Sie wirbelte herum und fand sich Gesicht an Gesicht vor James Potter wieder, der ihr offensichtlich schon einige Zeit zugesehen hatte.

„Ich suche Lily", entgegnete sie.  
James trat an ihr vorbei, vor das Portrait. „_Quaffelpass_."

Das war es! Wie hatte sie es auch nur vergessen können?

Das Portrait schwang zur Seite und James trat hindurch. Nachdem Hermione ihm gefolgt war, schloss sich das Portalloch wieder.

„Lily?", schrie James durch den Gemeinschaftsraum. „Bist du hier?"

Es kam keine Antwort.

„Ich werde dich schon nicht fressen. Das verspreche ich", fuhr er fort. „Alyssa ist hier um dich zu sehen."

Jedoch antwortete wieder niemand.

„Anscheinend nicht", meinte James und ließ sich auf eines der roten Sofa fallen, so dass es dem Kamin gegenübersaß.   
Schließlich zuckte er mit den Achseln. „Sie kann überall sein. Im Wahrsagenturm oder vielleicht sogar in den Kerkern."

„Und wie komme ich dorthin?"  
„Durch das Fenster?"   
Hermione blitzte ihm entgegen. „Ha, ha, ha. Sehr witzig, besondern dann, wenn man sich im vierten Stock befindet."

„Du kannst mit dem Besen fliegen", erklärte er mit ernst, jedoch konnte sie in seiner Stimmte noch den versteckten Witz hören.   
„Danke für die Idee, aber... Ich bin nicht so fürs Fliegen."  
„Dann glaub ich, dass du bleiben muss. Setz dich doch."

Hermione ließ sich auf dem anderen Sofa nieder. Ihre Art von Sitzen unterschied sich wesendlich von seiner. Sie saß sehr Nahe an der Kante und lehnte nicht mal an der Lehne. James lag fast darauf, so dass er seinen Füßen am anderen Ende des Sofas eine Pause gewährte.

„Du fliegst also nicht gerne?", fragte James und es war offensichtlich, dass er mit ihr ins Gespräch kommen wollte.   
„Ja", erwiderte Hermione. „Ich habe nie wirklich verstanden was so großartig am Fliegen sein soll."  
„Es ist wunderschön. Ich kann es dir zeigen."

Hermione fühlte, wie sich langsam Hitze auf ihren Wangen ausbreitete und sie errötete. Wieso errötete sie denn?

„Danke für das Angebot, aber ich glaube das lasse ich lieber."  
James grinste sie breit an. „Wieso nicht? Du bist doch kein Feigling, oder?", wollte er sie aufziehen.  
„Natürlich nicht!", schnappte Hermione. „Aber ich stecke hier fest und bin nicht bereit dazu aus dem Fenster zu springen."  
„Wenn ich uns hier raus bringen würde, würdest du aber mitkommen?"

Zögernd blickte sie ihm entgegen.

„Ich dachte Gryffindors wären mutig", meinte er mit einem gespielt enttäuschten Seufzen.  
„Natürlich komm ich mit dir!", verkündete sie, denn sie konnte es ganz und gar nicht leiden, wenn er – oder überhaupt jemand – ihre Gryffindor-Sein in Frage stellte. „Versprochen?"  
Hermione seufzte. „Ja, sicher."

James lächelte hinterhältig, bevor er sich vom Sofa erhob und wieder zum Portrait ging, das neben dem Kamin hing. Jedoch blieb er stehen, als ihm der Ritter aus dem Portraitloch ins Auge fiel. Plötzlich erklärte dieser Hermione, er wäre ein Ritter und deshalb habe sie das Zimmer zu verlassen.

„Hey", beschwerte James sich. „Geh zurück, wir wollen raus."  
„Sicher", erwiderte der Ritter und sprang sofort zurück. Fünf Sekunden später schwang es auf.  
„Der war die ganze Zeit hier!", rief Hermione.  
„Natürlich" James' Lächeln wurde noch hinterhältiger. „Du wirst dein Versprechen doch nicht brechen, oder?"

Hermione zögerte. Sie wusste, er würde es nicht erlauben sie damit davon kommen zu lassen. Außerdem ging es über ihren Stolz sich ein Feigling nennen zu lassen.

„Ich breche niemals Versprechen."  
„Gut, dann treffen wir uns in fünfzehn Minuten auf dem Quidditch-Feld."

* * *

Genau fünfzehn Minuten später, schlenderte Hermione langsam durch das große Eingangsportal gegenüber dem Quidditch-Feld, während die Sonne dahinter tiefer und tiefer versank. Es war noch nicht dunkel, doch der Tag war schon langsam der Nacht gewichen. Mit flauem Gefühl im Magen über das Kommende, musste sich Hermione mühen einen Fuß vor den anderen zu setzten.

Schemenhaft konnte sie erkennen, wie jemand am Rande des Feldes im Gras saß. Wie sie feststellte, war es James.

„Ich dachte du machst einen Rückzieher."  
„Ich mache nie einen Rückzieher", erwiderte sie ihm daraufhin. Ihre Stimme klang viel selbstsicherer, als sie es eigentlich wirklich war.   
James stand auf und schwang ein Bein über seinen Besenstiel.   
„Du sitzt hinter mir", erklärte er ihr.

Bevor Hermione überhaupt Zeit hatte ihre Meinung zu ändern, saß sie auch schon hinter James, auf dessen Besen, und schlang ihre Arme um seine Taille, während er sich vom Boden abstieß und die beiden sich in die Luft erhoben. Hermione mochte das Gefühl des verschwundenen, sicheren Boden unter ihren Füßen nicht und hielt sich so gut sie konnte an James fest – als wäre er der kleine Unterschied zwischen Leben und Tod. Und vielleicht war er es auch.

James stieg immer höher in die Luft hinauf und als Hermione endlich ihre Courage zurückgefunden hatte, schaffte sie es sogar die Augen zu öffnen und unter sich zu blicken. Der Anblick verblüffte sie. Hogwarts stand anmutig und einfach atemberaubend im Sonnenuntergang, während die Schatten wie rose Punkte glichen.

„Es ist so wunderschön", wisperte sie James ins Ohr.

Er tauchte ein wenig nach unten. Ein kleines bisschen zu viel, wie Hermiones Magen befand, denn sie fühlte, wie dieser groß in Versuchung war, hochzukommen.

„Keine Kunststücke!", schrie sie.  
„Kunststücke? Gute Idee!", rief er über seine Schulter und ging mit seinem Besen nach oben, um einen Looping zu fliegen.

Der Looping folgte einem anderen, wobei James dabei breit grinste und sichtlich seinen Spaß hatte, und Hermione einfach nur aus lauter Angst lauthals schrie. Endlich schien er dann aber genug zu haben und tauchte sanft tiefer. Hermione, die seit dem ersten Looping ihre Augen geschlossen hielt, bekam ihren Mut zurück und öffnete sie abermals. Das langsame Landen schien tatsächlich auch hier Vergnügen zu bereiten. Sie möchte die sanfte Brise in ihrem Haar, die wunderschöne Aussicht und sie genoss es ihre Arme fest um James zu schließen. Wobei sie sich das Letztere jedoch nicht eingestehen wollte. Immerhin war er der Vater ihres besten Freundes!

Obwohl Hermione das Ende ihres Fluges gefallen hatte, fühlte sie sich gleich viel besser und vor allem sicherer, als sie ihre Füße wieder auf den Boden setzte, auch wenn sie dabei fast vom Besen gefallen wäre.

„Das war gar nicht lustig!", rief Hermione vorwurfsvoll.   
„Was?" James Miene zeichnete vollkommne Unschuld.  
„Die Sache mit dem Looping!"  
„Aber es war schön, stimmt's?", fragte er und schien damit seinen Plan zu ändern.  
„War es, ja", gab Hermione verträumt zu.

James stieg ebenfalls von seinem Besen und stellte sich vor sie. „Es ist nett gewesen."

Oh Gott, er klang so ehrlich!

„Fand ich auch", erwiderte Hermione. „Ich muss ehrlich zugeben, dass ich es für schrecklicher gehalten habe."  
„Was meinst du damit? Der Besenflug, die Aussicht oder mich?"

Abermals errötete Hermione. Wie konnte sie nur immer wieder rot werden? Oh Gott, das war einfach nur irritierend!

„Ich vermute mal... ein wenig von allem", erwiderte sie, während sich ihr Augenmerk auf den Boden gerichtet hatten.

Als sie jedoch seine heiße Hand an ihrem Arm wahrnahm, hob sie ihren Blick und traf seine Augen. Sie waren einfach nur hypnotisierend... Hermione fühlte sich, als würde die ganze Welt um sie herum nicht mehr existieren. Erst als eine Brise kam und ihm sein unordentliches Haar in die Augen wehte, zerbrach der magische Moment zwischen ihnen.

Als die beiden in die Realität zurückgezogen wurden, errötete James leicht und fuhr sich mit seiner Hand durch das bereits unordentliche Haar und schaffte es damit sogar, es noch zerzauster werden zu lassen, als es sowieso schon war. James wurde abermals rot – er wurde nie rot, er war niemals verlegen!

Plötzlich, in genau dem selben Moment, indem sich beide vorbeugten, berührten sich ihre Lippen für ein oder auch zwei Sekunden sanft, bevor sie sich wieder zurückzogen.

Hermione hatte niemals erwartet jemals James Potter zu küssen, noch hätte sie das überhaupt gewollt und erst Recht nicht nachdem, was sie gehört hatte. Er war ein Marauder, flirtete wie wild herum und geriet jedes mal in Ärger. Sie hatte sich vorgestellt, dass ihn zu küssen, heiß sein würde, leidenschaftlich – doch niemals scheu und sanft.

Aber nun errötete Hermione vor Aufregung, während er sie genauer unter die Lupe nahm.

„Es ist spät. Ich gehe", wisperte sie hastig.  
„Ich komme mit zurück zum Schloss."

„Das ist nicht notwenig", erwiderte sie schnell. Es würde nur ein unangenehmes Schweigen zwischen ihnen geben und das war das letzte was Hermione in diesem Augenblick gebrauchen konnte. „Ich finde den Weg. Wir sehen uns morgen!"

„Morgen", wiederholte er, ein wenig überrascht über ihren abrupten Stimmungswechsel.

Hermione ging in Höchstgeschwindigkeit hoch, zurück zum Schloss und in den Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum.

Ich habe das nicht getan! Ich hab das nicht getan! Ich habe das nicht getan! Sie würde einfach alles über diesen Abend vergessen und morgen ihr Bestreben verstärken, um Lily und James zusammen zu bringen. Denn jeder würde darüber glücklich sein...

Würden sie wirklich, oder? Was wäre die bessere Art und Weise?

Sie war sich sicher, dass sie nicht darüber glücklich sein würde. Aber sie würde auch nicht darüber glücklich sein, wenn sie wüsste, sie hätte Harrys Geburt verhindert.

Hermione lag in dieser Nacht lange wach, während sie sich seufzend im Bett hin und her warf. Wie kam es, dass sie sich plötzlich so unbehaglich fühlte?

Ein weiterer Seufzer entglitt ihr, jedoch leise, damit sie die anderen Mädchen nicht weckte. Es war nie vorhergesehen, dass so etwas geschehen sollte.

* * *

_to be continued_


	7. Just A Memorie

**ANMERKUNG** Hey :)! Ich bin froh, dass es wenigstens einen Schwarzleser gab, der sich endlich dazu durchgerungen hat, mir zu reviewn :D. Finde ich zwar immer noch ein wenig schade, aber ich hoffe, dass vielleicht irgendwann euer Gewissen ein richtige Machtwort spricht.  
Ich muss ehrlich zugeben, dass mich das Geschehen in diesem Kapitel nicht so richtig angesprochen hat. Vielleicht seit ihr mit mir einer Meinung, denn ich denke, dass Hermione hier ein wenig OOC in Bezug auf James rüberkommt, jedoch hoffe ich, dass trotzdem fleißig weiterreviewt wird. Vielleicht aber habt ihr auch eine ganz andere Meinung dazu xD.

Herzlichen danken will ich **Alya S. Biber**, **chaotika**, **Mondfee**, **RockPoet** und **Puma Padfoot** :euch alle durchknuddel und eine fettes nachträgliches osterei in die hand drück:).

Hier wünsche ich euch also noch viel Spaß beim Lesen und vergesst bozzonita und mich nicht ;).  
Liebe Grüße, Tanya :D

* * *

**CRUSHES IN THE PAST**

Kapitel 06 - **J**UST **A** **M**EMORIE

* * *

Gerade als Hermione dachte, eingeschlafen zu sein, wachte sie auch schon auf. Sie war die erste; alle anderen schlummerten noch ihre wohlverdienten Träume. Obwohl sie nicht hungrig war, fühlte sie sich jedoch nicht gut, wenn sie wach in ihrem Bett lag, also nahm sie eine Dusche, zog sich an und ging hinunter zum Frühstück. Die Große Halle war nahezu fast leer und die einzigen Gryffindors am Tisch waren jüngere Schüler. Hermione schätzte sie in etwa auf 13 Jahre.

Sie setzte sich auf die gegenüberliegende Seite des anderen Tisches, goss sich ein Glas Orangensaft ein und nippte langsam daran.

„Hey", sagte plötzlich jemand.

Sofort wusste Hermione zu wem die Stimme gehörte und spürte das seine Anwesenheit unkontrollierbare Wellen in ihrem Körper auslöste. Jedoch sah sie nicht auf, nur um sich in James Potters Haselnussaugen zu verlieren – was bestimmt passieren würde.

„Hey", erwiderte sie ihm stattdessen.

Auch brauchte sie ihn nicht, weil sie auch die Art von Gefühlen nicht brauchte – irgendetwas schien außergewöhnlich, wenn er ihr Nahe war – aber sie wollte ihn auch nicht verlassen.   
Es war jetzt aber auch zu spät, denn er nahm ihr „Hey" als eine Einladung. „Du bist furchtbar früh dran", meinte sie, um die unangenehme Stille zu unterbrechen, welche eingetreten war.

„Du aber auch", gähnte James. „Aber ich konnte nicht mehr schlafen und war zu hungrig." Er brach ab und füllte seinen Teller mit Speck, Eiern, Würstchen und nur Gott wusste was noch. Indessen hatte Hermione nach einem Muffin gegriffen und naschte nun daran, während James begann sich alles in den Mund zu schieben.

„Ist das alles was du isst?", wollte er wissen.  
„Ich bin nicht so hungrig."

Eine weitere unangenehme Stille trat zwischen ihnen ein. Hermione überkam abermals die Nervosität, mit welcher sie kürzlich in seiner Nähe immer wieder kämpfen musste. Es war wie ein elektrisches Feld voller Spannungen um James.

Sie hatte nicht mal die Hälfe ihres Muffins gegessen, als sie plötzlich keinen einzigen kleinen Bissen mehr von ihm nehmen konnte. Hermione hatte ja versucht zu essen, doch war im Augenblick einfach zu aufgewühlt dafür. Genau das konnte sie nicht gebrauchen und besonders nicht in seiner Gegenwart.

Hermione war so tief in ihre Gedanken vertieft, so dass James nun aufgehört hatte zu essen und sie neugierig ansah. „Bist du okay?"  
„Mir geht es gut", murmelte sie. „Müde."   
„Ich wollte dir sagen...", fuhr er leise zögerlich fort, „ich mag dich wirklich, Alyssa."

Hermione seufzte innerlich glücklich auf, aber sie war vorsichtig genug um ihm nicht zu zeigen, wie sehr ihr diese Worte doch gefielen. Warum konnte er nicht einfach gehen und wenn er schon hier macht, musste er dann die Dinge noch komplizierter machen, als sie sowieso schon waren? Würde er sie nicht mögen, dann würde sie in dieser Angelegenheit nicht so hingerissen von ihm sein!

„Ich weiß nicht was du fühlst", fuhr er fort, nachdem er bemerkt hatte, dass sie darauf nichts erwidern würde. „Besonders, nachdem du einfach nichts darauf sagst..."  
„Wieso ist alles nur so kompliziert?", rief sie.  
„Sollte ich das als _Nein_ verstehen?"

„Nein! Ich meine... das ist kein Nein. Ich fühl mich im Augenblick nur etwas unwohl. Ich weiß nicht was ich fühle. Sie sind total durch den Wind, weil ich Dinge fühle, die ich nicht fühlen sollte. Aber ich kann es mir einfach nicht eingestehen. Ich fühle das wirklich und-"

„Hol Luft, Alyssa!"

Wie zu Befehl nahm Hermione tief Luft. „Dennoch", fuhr sie dieses mal etwas langsamer fort, „ist es so, dass ich ziemlich sonderbar fühle, wenn du da bist und... Ich sollte dich nicht mögen, aber ich tu es, obwohl ich es mir einfach nicht eingestehen wollte..."

„Was ist falsch daran mich zu mögen?", wollte James in einem etwas beleidigtem Tonfall wissen.  
„Ich meine damit... Ich verlasse euch Dezember. So kann es nur in einer Tragödie enden", vollendete sie lahm.

Daraufhin sagte er nichts, vermutlich, weil er nicht wusste, was er daraufhin antworten sollte. Vermutlich, weil er wusste, dass sie Recht hatte. Hermione starrte wieder hinab auf ihren Teller, auf dem immer noch der halbgegessene Muffin lag.

„Ich bin fertig und muss jetzt los", meinte sie schließlich und sprang schnell vom Tisch auf.  
„Ich bin auch fertig."

James erhob sich ebenfalls. Hermione ging zügig und versuchte zu ignorieren, dass er ihr folgte, doch er konnte locker mit ihr Schritt halten. Am Eingang zur Großen Halle trafen sie schließlich auf Lily.

„Hi Alyssa", lächelte sie Hermione entgegnen, bevor sie James bemerkt hatte. „Potter", fuhr sie fort. Es war deutlich zu erkennen, dass ihre Stimme nun nicht mehr die volle Begeisterung aufwies. „So früh schon wach?"

„Ja", entgegnete er daraufhin nur wortkarg.  
„Wir sehen uns spät, Lily."

Hermione setzte schnell ihren Weg fort, um James zu entkommen. Dieser jagte ihr jedoch hinterher. James griff nach ihrer Hand und zwang sie dazu stehen zubleiben. Sorgfältig vermiet Hermione ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Würde sie es tun, würden sicher weitere fünfzehn Minuten verloren gehen. Plötzlich begann er sie jedoch mit sich zuziehen.

„Lass das!", protestierte Hermione.

Ihre lahmen Proteste schienen ihn jedoch kalt zu lassen, stattdessen beschleunigte er seine Schritte nur, sodass Hermione sich mühen musste, um nicht hinzufallen. Sie stolperte ihm schwer atmend hinterher, nachdem sie einige Stufen empor gesprintet sind. An James konnte man keinerlei Anzeichen Müdigkeit entdecken, als er sie vor das Portrait des Ritters zog, welches sie als Eingang zum Schulsprecher-Gemeinschaftsraum identifizierte.

„_Quaffelpass_", sagte er. Das Portrait öffnete sich, er ging hinein und Hermione ihm zögerlich hinterher.  
„Was hast du v-?" Hermione hielt jedoch inne.

Plötzlich standen die beiden nur noch einige Zentimeter voneinander entfernt und das ließ ihr ganz anders werden. Weder gelang es ihr sich zu beherrschen, noch sich zu konzentrieren. Stattdessen war da einfach nur riesige Verlangen, genau hier, in diesem Augenblick, in seiner Nähe zu sein. Noch nie hatte sie so etwas gefühlt, geschweige denn überhaupt gewusst, dass es ein Gefühl gab, was so stark war wie dieses. Was sie jedoch am wenigsten wusste, war, dass sie so fühlen konnte.

Hätte die gewöhnliche, rational erklärende und logische Hermione dort gestanden, hätte diese Szene anders ausgesehen. Doch die gewöhnliche, rational erklärende und logische Hermione schien einfach verschwunden zu sein. Stattdessen war da nur noch ein Mädchen von siebzehn Jahren, welches vollkommen verrückt vor Liebe war, nun auf Zehenspitzen stand und den Jungen küsste, von dem sie niemals gedacht hätte, dass sie ihn je küssen würde.

James küsste sie anfangs genauso sanft wie am Abend zuvor, doch sie in seinen Armen zu haben schien ihn unfähig zu machen seine Gefühle zu kontrollieren, und so wurde der Kuss bald leidenschaftlich. Er schlang seine Arme um ihre Taille, während Hermiones um seinen Hals glitten und eine ihrer Hände sich in sein Haar vergrub, um es noch unordentlicher zu machen, als es ohnehin schon war.

Plötzlich schien es die Welt um sie herum für Hermione nicht mehr zu geben. Weder die Tatsache, dass er einundzwanzig Jahre älter als sie, noch das kleine Detail, dass er zufällig der Vater ihres besten Freundes oder in ihrem normalen Leben tot war. In diesem wirklichen Moment schienen sie einfach nur zwei verliebte Teenager.

Die beiden gingen langsam, unter weiteren, leidenschaftlichen Küssen, durchs Zimmer und ließen sich auf der Couch nieder. Keine Minute später lag Hermione auf ihm, knöpfte eifrig sein Hemd auf, während James mit seiner Krawatte kämpfte. Es dauerte auch nicht lange, da hatte sie ihn auch schon von seinem Hemd befreit, er seine Krawatte irgendwo in die Ecke geworfen und ihre Bluse ebenfalls geöffnet, sodass er nun einen freien Blick auf ihren schwarzen, mit Spitzen besetzten, BH werfen konnte. Seine bloße Haut auf ihrer schien eine reine Explosion der Gefühle. Es war wie im Himmel.

Eine kleine Brise, die leicht vom Fenster hereinwehte und Hermione sanft am Rücken berührte, brachte sie mit einem Schauer jedoch wieder zurück in die Wirklichkeit. So schnell sie konnte stieß sie ihn plötzlich von sich, sprang von der Couch auf, zog ihre Bluse an und begann diese wieder zuzuköpfen.

„Hä?", war das einzige was James verwirrt hervorbrachte, nachdem sie ihn so plötzlich aus diesem wunderbaren Traum gerissen hatte.  
„Es tut mir Leid, dass", begann sie. „Ich-"

Der eigentliche Grund, warum Hermione es nicht tun konnte, war, dass, wenn sie es täte, sie niemals dazu fähig wäre, ihn zu Lily gehen zu lassen. Sie durfte ihr Niveau einfach nicht verlieren.

„Nein, mir tut es Leid, dass ich... Gott, es tut mir Leid, dass ich mich nicht beherrschen konnte", erwiderte James schnell, während er sein Hemd anzog und es zuknöpfte.  
„Es ist nicht... dein Fehler", erklärte Hermione mit brüchiger Stimme. „Ich... ich wollte es, aber... Ich wollte es wirklich. Glaub mir, noch nie zuvor hatte ich so gefühlt, aber... es ist einfach nicht der richtige Moment dafür."

Tränen brannten in ihren Augen. Sie setzte sich wieder auf die Couch und zog sich ihre Schuhe wieder an, als sie die Tränen plötzlich nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte und zu weinen begann.

„Alyssa, bitte weine nicht", bat James und klopfte dabei ungeschickt auf ihre Schulter. „Es tut mir so wahnsinnig Leid. Bitte, hass mich jetzt nicht."

Es schien zu erwarten, dass sie ihn dafür hasste und das konnte Hermione verstehen, immerhin war sie es gewesen, die ihn von sich gestoßen hatte. Statt großer Worte lehnte sie sich einfach nur in seine Arme, denn in diesen fühlte sie sich am wohlsten. James schien daraufhin erleichtert und verstärkte die Umarmung.

„Es ist einfach nicht der richtige Moment. Das ist alles", erklärte Hermione langsam. „Es ist ja nicht so, dass ich es nicht auch möchte."

Während James seine Hand an ihrem Arm auf und abgleiten ließ, führen Schauer voller Vergnügen über ihren Körper. Die beiden verblieben so in ihrer Position, bevor Hermione einen prüfenden Blick auf ihre Uhr warf und feststellte, dass der Unterricht in fünfzehn Minuten begann.

„Stell dir vor, Lily könnte jeden Augenblick kommen", warf Hermione ein und schaffte es dabei nicht, ein Grinsen zu unterdrücken.

„Dann würde sie wirklich etwas haben, worüber sie sich beklagen könnte", grinste James noch breiter als Hermione.   
„Was ist das zwischen euch?"  
James zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sie meidet mich. Wir hatten diesen Streit..."  
„Davon hab ich gehört."  
„... und seitdem geht sie mir aus dem Weg. Wirklich sehr freundlich."

Hermione rollte mit den Augen, drückte einen schnellen Abschiedskuss auf sein Kinn, stand dann auf und stieg durchs Portrait. Sie hastete zurück in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum, um ihre Bücher zu holen, als sie plötzlich auf etwas aufmerksam wurde. Stellte sie sich das nur vor, oder starrte sie jeder an? Und was hatte das Geflüster und die Gesten in ihre Richtung zu bedeuten?

Sie entschied sich dafür, sich erst mal nicht darum zu kümmern, eilte in Alte Runen und ließ sich neben Lily nieder, die wie gewöhnlich einen Platz für sie freigehalten hatte.

„Du und Potter", wisperte Lily auch sogleich. „Erst habe ich es ja nicht geglaubt, als sie es mir erzählten, aber offensichtlich...!"  
„Wie bitte?" Irritiert hob Hermione die Braue, während sie versuchte die leise Befürchtung zu unterdrücken.  
„Dachtest du etwa, ihr wärt unsichtbar, oder was? Gestern bist du von einigen gesehen worden."

„Wirklich?"  
„Natürlich. Glückwunsch."   
„Ähm... danke."

* * *

So wurde die neue Romanze das Gesprächsthema der Woche. Fast jedes Mädchen in der Schule warf Hermione eifersüchtige Blicke zu, die Hermione – so sehr es ihr auch wiederstrebte – ziemlich schmeichelhaft fand. James hatte sich auf einmal zum perfektesten Mann der Erde verwandelt. Witzig, immer gutaussehende, fürsorglich, süß. Hermione fühlte sich wie im Himmel.

Sie hatte ihn immer als einen oberflächlich, hübschen Kerl betrachtet, der jedes Mädchen bekommen konnte, das er wollte, doch bald hatte sie auch die tiefgründige Seite an ihm entdeckt.  
Jede Nacht pflegten sie einen Spaziergang um den See zu machen, sprachen über Gott und die Welt oder verlieben einfach schweigend, wenn sie Worte nicht benötigten.

Ebenso hatte sich James in einen perfekten Gentleman verwandelt. Jeden Abend, nach ihrem kleinen Spaziergang, begleitete er sie zurück zum Gemeinschaftsraum, auch wenn er selbst in eine ganz andere Richtung musste.

„Ich wünschte du wärst Schulsprecherin", sagte James eines Abends, als sie vor der Fetten Dame standen, ihre Hände ineinander verschlungen hatten und keiner von beiden diese Verbindung trennen wollte. „Dann würde ich nicht so lange von dir getrennt sein müssen."

„Es sind doch nur ein paar Stunden", lächelte Hermione und legte dabei ihren Kopf schief.  
„Ich will dich nicht gehen lassen, Alyssa."

Hermione fühlte sich noch ein wenig komisch, wenn jemand sie „Alyssa" nannte. An diesen Namen hatte sie sich noch nicht gewöhnt und es bereitete ihr immer noch Probleme darauf zu reagieren.

„Wir sehen uns ja beim Frühstück wieder", erklärte Hermione und versuchte ihre Hand aus seiner zu lösen.  
„Bis dann."  
„Ich bin", begann sie und küsste ihn auf die Wange.  
„für immer dein", endete James, beugte sich zu ihr herab und gab ihr einen letzten Kuss auf die Lippen, bevor er sie gehen ließ, damit sie durch das Portrait verschwinden konnte.

Hermione lächelte verträumt vor sich hin, während sie die Stufen zum Schlafsaal emporstieg. Es war zu spät; nach ihrem Spaziergang waren sie ungefähr eine halbe Stunde vor der Fetten Dame gestanden und hatten sich unterhalten. Inzwischen waren alle ihre Mitschüler bereits ins Bett gegangen.

So leise wie möglich schlüpfte Hermione in ihren Schlafanzug, putzte sich die Zähne, bürstete ihr Haar und ging ins Bett.

* * *

_to be continued_

**ANMERKUNG** Im nächsten Kapitel wird es ein wenig "seltsam". Ihr könnt euch darauf freuen, denn ich persönlich fand ihn auch ziemlich spanned zu lesen. Deswegen, haut ihn die Tasten ;).

www. tanyas - crashed. de. vu - Die Fanfiction-Kritiken-Community


	8. And Who Is Harry?

**ANMERKUNG** Huhu :). Zum Kapitel will ich dieses Mal eigentlich gar nicht viel sagen, denn jedes Wort könnte schon zu viel sein xD. Allerdings bin ich offen für wilde Spekulationen in euren Reviews ;D.

So langsam neigt sich auch alles dem Ende zu v.v. Weil ich auch gerne immer wissen möchte, wie viele Kapitel noch kommen, werde ich euch verraten, dass es noch drei geben wird schließlich noch einen Epilog.

Danke geht an **Alya S. Biber**, **Erythrean** (jetzt hast du ja alles wieder gut gemacht ;), **Mondfee** (Ja, genau der Meinung war ich auch. Schade das es so war... Übrigens wieder nicht das Längste xD), **Puma Padfoot** (Uhi, das ist aber lieb von dir :lol:. Hoffentlich hast du den Stress bald hinter dir gelassen, denn ich warte sehnsüchtig auf deine Mail ;) und **Virgina-GinnyWeasley**. Da ich am Freitag (30. 4) für ein paar Tage nach Berlin fahre, wird das wahrscheinlich das letzte Update im April sein und in der ersten Maiwoche kommt dann sowieso von mir nix (hui, ich freu mich schon :hihi:). Wenn ich allerdings viele Reviews in meinem Mailfach finde, dann könnte es mich dazu bringen vielleicht ein wenig eher das neue Kapitel zu posten ;).

Liebe Grüße,  
heagdl, eure Tanya

* * *

**CRUSHES IN THE PAST**

Kapitel 07 - **A**ND **H**OW **I**S **H**ARRY

* * *

„Alyssa?", meinte eine Stimme leise und schüttelte Hermione sanft.

Langsam öffnete Hermione ihre Augen und erkannte, wie ein blondes Mädchen über sie beugte. Amy.

„Wie spät ist es?", wollte sie schläfrig wissen und gähnte dabei.  
„Viertel vor neun."

Schon viertel vor neun? Hatte sie, Hermione Granger, wirklich verschlafen und die erste Unterrichtsstunde verpasst?

Plötzlich saß Hermione in ihrem Bett. „Warum hat mich niemand geweckt?", fragte sie vorwurfsvoll.  
„Es ist ja nicht so, als wäre es spät."  
„Nicht spät?", wiederholte sie mit aufgebrachter Stimme. „Ich habe eine Stunde verpasst."  
„Es gibt heute doch keinen Unterricht, Alyssa."

Verwundert hob Hermione die Braue. „Nicht?", fragte sie verwirrt.  
„Trotzdem musste ich dich leider wecken", erklärte Amy, die offensichtlich die Verwirrung in Hermiones Stimme nicht bemerkt haben zu schien. „Professor McGonagall war hier und bat mich, dir zu sagen, dass Dumbledore dich um 9 Uhr in seinem Büro sehen will."  
„Um 9 Uhr bei Dumbledore", wiederholte Hermione. „Dann muss ich mich beeilen!"

* * *

„Guten Morgen, Professor. Sie wollten mich sprechen?"  
„Ja, Miss Martin – ich würde es vorziehen Sie, während Ihres Aufenthaltes hier, so zu nennen – bitte setzten Sie sich."

Da es bereits einen Stuhl auf der anderen Seite des Tisches gab musste Dumbledore keinen heraufbeschwören. Langsam ließ sich Hermione darauf nieder und betrachtete ihn gespannt. „Wir haben Ihren Zaubertank fertiggestellt."  
„Ähm... wie bitte?", fragte Hermione, denn sie hatte keine Ahnung, worüber er eigentlich sprach.

„Ihr Weg um nach Hause zu kommen", erklärte Dumbledore. „Wie Sie sich erinnern, hatte ich Ihnen bereit vor einer Woche davon erzählt. Sie werden mit dem Zug zurück nach London fahren und eine Stunde vor dem Durchqueren des Gleises den Trank einnehmen."

„Aber es ist noch nicht Dezember!"  
„Doch ist es, Miss Martin. Vielleicht haben sie über den Sommer geträumt. Nett, aber nun sollten Sie wieder aufwachen."  
„Es ist nicht Dezember", wiederholte Hermione. „Es ist erst Oktober!"

Dumbledore lächelte tadelnd und wies schließlich auf den an der Wand hängenden Kalender. Darauf stand im großen Lettern „Dezember" geschrieben, während auf dem Bild ein Weihnachtsbaum in einem Garten stand, um welchen mehrer Kinder sich eine Schneeballschlacht lieferten.

„Oh", erwiderte Hermione kleinlaut und nahm ein kleines Fläschchen von Dumbledore entgegen, welches dem, dass sie vor ihrer Ankunft erhalten hatte, sehr ähnelte. „Aber... Wann wird der Zug abreisen?"

„Heute, haben Sie das schon vergessen? Ich nehmen an, dass Sie bereits gepackt haben? Die Kutsche verlässt Hogwarts in Richtung Hogsmeade um 10 Uhr. In einer halben Stunde reisen Sie ab."

Hermione erhob sich. „Entschuldigen Sie mich bitte Professor. Ich habe noch einige Dinge zu erledigen."

„Ich werde Sie ja in ein paar Jahren wiedersehen, Miss... Granger?"  
„Ja, danke."

Hermione sprintete so schnell sie konnte durch die Gänge zum Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie konnte schwören, dass es gestern erst Oktober gewesen war. Doch ein Blick durchs Fenster zeigte, wie schwere Schneeflocken hinab zur Erde fielen. Auch war es kalt im Schloss. Zu kalt, um Oktober zu sein.

„Du hast es eilig?", fragte Amy, als Hermione an ihr vorbei in den Gemeinschaftsraum rannte.  
„Ich muss packen", murmelte Hermione.  
„Ja, aber jetzt würde ich gerne wissen, warum du das nicht schon gestern getan hast..."

Fünfzehn Minuten später hoffte Hermione, dass sie nichts vergessen hatte, während sie ihren Koffer von den Stufen herunterschweben ließ. Sie bemerkte wie Amy, Gladys und die Zwillinge bereits mit ihren Koffern im Gemeinschaftsraum saßen.

„Also geht ihr auch nach Hause?", fragte Hermione.  
„Das hast du uns doch gestern bereits gefragt!", meinte Gladys.

„Oh." Jedoch war sie sich eigentlich ganz sicher überhaupt nicht danach gefragt zu haben. Genauso wie sie von allem anderen nichts wusste!

In diesem Moment öffnete sich das Portraitloch der Fetten Dame und ließ James und Lily eintreten. Die beiden hatten keine Koffer bei sich.

„Fahrt ihr denn nicht in den Ferien nach Hause?", wollte Hermione wissen.  
„Das hast du gestern bereits gefragt, weißt du nicht mehr?", lächelte James und ließ seinen Arm um Hermiones Taille gleiten.  
„Wir sollten gehen." Gladys erhob sich und stieg mit dem schwebenden Koffer neben sich durch das Portraitloch. Amy und die Zwillinge folgten ihr.

„Ich-", stotterte Hermione, während sie das Gefühl hatte, dass sie ganze Situation total außer Kontrolle geriet – oder es vielleicht sogar schon war. Das Ganze ging einfach viel zu schnell, sodass sie sich nicht mal richtig darauf hatte vorbereiten können! „Ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll", wisperte sie schließlich.

Lily umarmte sie. „Versprich einfach zu schreiben, okay?"  
„Ähm... ja", erwiderte sie verwirrt.

„Ich werde euch zwei jetzt alleine lassen." Mit einem schelmischen Lächeln folgte Lily den anderen durch das Portraitloch und ließ somit Hermione und James im Gemeinschaftsraum alleine.

„Oh Gott, ich werde dich so wahnsinnig vermissen."

Hermiones Gedanken und Gefühle wüteten in ihrem Kopf. Sie fühlte sich, als würde alles durcheinander geraten und konnte beim besten Willen nicht verstehen, dass es bereits Dezember war. Gestern war es Anfang Oktober gewesen, dass hätte sie schwören können!

Sanft küsste James sie auf die Wange. „Es sind nur noch fünf Minuten. Du solltest gehen."

Vollkommen unfähig zu sprechen, nickte Hermione einfach nur.

„Schreib mir, bitte. Versprich mir, dass du mir schreiben wirst", bat James. „Ich liebe dich."  
Wieder konnte sie einfach nur nicken. Ihr war so, als hätte die Fähigkeit zu sprechen verloren. Leicht stieß James sie in den Rücken. „Geh jetzt!"

Hermione verließ mit dem schwebenden Koffer an der Seite den Gemeinschaftsraum. Was war geschehen? Sie hatte absolut keine Ahnung was hier vor sich ging.

* * *

„Wir sollten unbedingt in Verbindung bleiben!", rief Amy.

Sie und Hermione waren gerade dabei das Gleis 9 ¾ zu verlassen.

Hermione nickte. „Ja", erwiderte sie mit bebender Stimme.

Amy umarmte sie, winkte dann und verschwand durch die Schranke. Bevor Hermione ebenfalls das Gleis verließ, atmete sie noch einmal tief durch und verschwand dann genauso wie Amy zuvor.

„Hermione, Liebes!"

Überrascht sah sich Hermione um und erkannte dann auch schon ihre Eltern auf sich zueilen. Ihre Mum warf die Arme um sie und zog sie in eine Umarmung.

„Oh mein Schatz, wie ist es gewesen? Wir haben kein Wort von dir gehört!"  
„Ich bin sehr beschäftigt gewesen", murmelte Hermione. „Ich hab euch doch gesagt, dass ich vielleicht keine Zeit zum Schreiben haben werde."

Ebenso wurde sie auch von ihren Dad umarmt, bevor sie sich zurück zum Auto aufmachten.

* * *

Hermione saß in ihrem Zimmer und starrte auf das Pergament. Dumbledore hatte gemeint, sie wäre der Grund gewesen, warum James und Lily zusammenkamen. Jedoch hatte er nicht genau gesagt wie sie zueinander finden würden und Hermione nur der Grund dafür sein konnte. Was war geschehen? 

_Sehr geehrte Professor Dumbledore, _

_ich bin wieder zu Hause und ziemlich unsicher, ungeachtet dessen, ob ich meine Aufgabe vollbracht habe. Jedoch hoffe ich sehr, dass ich es getan habe. James und Lily sind nicht miteinander ausgegangen, aber... Sie hatten mir auch nie genau erklärt, wie sie zusammenkamen. _

_In diesem Augenblick habe ich allerdings eine andere Frage; die letzten zwei Monate sind praktisch über Nacht vorbeigegangen. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass es Oktober war. Am folgenden Morgen jedoch plötzlich Dezember. Wie ist das geschehen? _

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen,  
Hermione Granger_

Zweimal las sie den Brief. Er klang nicht wirklich gut, aber es war alles was sie präsentieren konnte. Also legte sie das Pergament beiseite und nahm ein neues. 

_Lieber Harry, lieber Ron, _

_ich bin zurück aus Südafrika. Es war schrecklich, aber ich werde euch mehr davon erzählen, wenn ich zurück nach Hogwarts komme. _

_Wie ist es euch ergangen? Was ist passiert? Wer sind die neuen Schulsprecher? Ich habe euch und Hogwarts wirklich sehr vermisst. _

_Hoffentlich bis bald,  
Hermione_

Hermione faltete beide Pergamente und schickte sie mit der Eule weg, bevor sie schlafen ging.

* * *

„Hermione, Liebling?", klang die Stimme ihrer Mutter in ihren süßen Träumen. „Es ist eine Eule für dich gekommen. Außerdem ist es bereits neun Uhr, du solltest aufstehen."

Gähnen stand Hermione auf, schwankte ein wenig vor Schläfrigkeit und ging nach unten, nachdem sie ihren Bademantel übergeworfen hatte. Die Eule saß auf einem der Stühle und flatterte davon, als Hermione ihr den Brief abgenommen und das Fenster wieder geöffnet hatte. 

_Sehr geehrte Miss Granger, _

_ich bin besorgt darüber, dass ich nicht verstehe, was Sie in Ihrem Brief geschrieben habe. Auch verstehe ich nicht, warum sie eine Eule an Professor Dumbledore sandten, da er doch nicht mehr unter uns weilt. _

_Dennoch freue ich mich zu hören, dass Sie wohlbehalten zurück sind. In diesen schweren Zeiten brauchen wir alles Glück was wir bekommen können. _

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen,  
Minerva McGonagall_

_Was_? Was meinte sie denn damit? Da er doch nicht mehr unter uns weilt? Toter Dumbledore? Ein sehr unbehagliches Gefühl wuchs in ihrem Magen, und sie traf nach und nach die Erkenntnis, dass etwas ganz und gar nicht richtig war.

Genau in diesem Augenblick kam eine weitere Eule, ließ einfach ihre Brief fallen und flog wieder davon. Hermione erkannte sofort Rons Schrift und wunderte sich, warum er nicht Pig gesendet hatte, denn diese Eule war nicht Pig gewesen. 

_Hermione, _

_also, zuerst mal „Lieber Harry, lieber Ron"? Ich denke, dass deine Eule mich mit jemand anderen verwechselt hat, denn es gibt hier keinen Harry. Außerdem würdest du sicher nicht fragen, wie es mir ergangen sei und erst Recht nicht hättest du geschrieben, dass du mich vermisstest. _

_Auch gebe ich einen Dreck darauf dich zurück zu wissen. Es ist ganz nett gewesen, dich nicht um einen zu haben. _

_Draco Malfoy und Pansy Parkinson sind Schulsprecher. Es wäre jetzt ganz interessant in diesem Augenblick dein Gesicht sehen zu können. Ich wette, dass ich gut zu lachen haben würde. _

_Ich weiß nicht, warum ich dir eigentlich überhaupt zurückschreibe. Ich sollte einen Aufsatz für Professor Potter schreiben. Idiot. Nur weil das Mädchen, dass er liebte nie zurückgeschrieben hat, müssen wir darunter leiden. _

_Hoffentlich bis nicht so bald,  
Ron_

Hermiones Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. War dies seine Art von einem schlechten Witz oder was? _Nein_, erkannte jedoch eine kleine Stimme in ihrem Inneren. Ron würde solche Dinge niemals zu ihr sagen. Sicher hatte er schon vieles zu ihr gesagt, doch niemals solche Dinge.

Das unbehagliche Gefühl in Hermiones Magen wuchs, nachdem ihr Blick erneut auf Rons Buchstaben fiel. _Es gibt hier keinen Harry_. Das konnte nicht... Sie hatte die Geschichte verändert!

„Schatz, ist alles okay?", fragte ihre Mutter, nachdem sie in die Küche gekommen war. „Du siehst blass aus."  
„Mir geht es gut", murmelte Hermione.  
„Hast du Eulen von deinen Freunden bekommen? Ich bin so glücklich, dass du Freunde gefunden hast. Ich weiß, du hast eine schreckliche Zeit in Hogwarts gehabt, aber-"  
„Ich muss gehen." Hermione sprang auf, sah sich kurz um und rannte die Treppen empor.

Nachdem sie in ihr Zimmer gestürmt war, schmiss sie sich aufs Bett und vergrub ihr Gesicht im Kissen. Es dauerte nicht mal eine Minute, bevor die Tränen über ihre Wangen strömten.

Harry existierte wirklich nicht? Stop... _Aufsatz für Professor Potter_? Potter so wie... James Potter?

Plötzlich verstand Hermione alles. Toter Dumbledore. Schulleiterin McGonagall. Sie brauchten einen neuen Verwandlungslehrer. James Spezialität war Verwandlung. _Das Mädchen, dass nie zurückschrieb..._

Oh nein. Inzwischen war ihr Gesicht von Tränen überschwemmt. Sie weinte, weinte und weinte, bis ihre Augen schwerer, schwerer und... schwerer wurde, und sie in die Welt der Träume davon glitt.

* * *

_to be continued_

_**ANMERKUNG** Also, her mit den Spekulationen ;).  
_

_www. fanfictions- downunder. de. vu - Die Fanfiction-Kritiken-Community _


	9. A Nightmare

**ANMERUNG** Ich bin wieder zurück :D! Es gab ja doch einige der wildesten Spekulationen :hihi:, das Rätsels Lösung findet hier aber dann hier, deswegen will ich auch gar nicht um den heißen Brei herumreden :).

Ein Danke geht an **appolonia**, **Leandriel-whitestorm**, **Lightmoon-angel**, **Mondfee**, **PhoebeH.** und **Puma Padfoot**.

Schwarzleser an die Tasten :schild hoch halt:!

Liebe Grüße,  
Tanya :D

* * *

**CRUSHES IN THE PAST**

Kapitel 08 - **A** **N**IGHTMARE

* * *

„Alyssa? Wach auf Alyssa, du hattest einen Alptraum!"

Langsam öffnete Hermione die Augen. Ihre Sicht war verschwommen und es war dunkel im Zimmer. Nach ein paar Sekunden konnte sie jedoch ein paar Blaue vor ihr wahrnehmen.

„Alyssa, alles okay? Du hast im Schlaf geschrien und ich habe ganze fünf Minuten gebraucht um dich zu wecken."  
„Wo bin ich?", wisperte Hermione.

„Natürlich in Hogwarts", meinte eine andere Stimme von weit her, die ein wenig verschlafen und verärgert klang. „Würde es dir etwas ausmachen vielleicht ein wenig ruhiger zu sein, sodass ich meinen Schlaf bekommen kann?"

Die verschwommene Sicht ließ langsam nach und Hermione begann zu erkennen, dass sie wirklich in ihrem Schlafsaal, in Hogwarts, saß und Amy sich mit besorgter Miene über ihr Gesicht beugte.

„Ich glaube du hattest einen Alptraum", erklärte sie. „Du hast geschrien und geschrien. Dadurch sind wir aufgewacht. Was hast du geträumt?"

„Ich-", begann Hermione, hielt dann aber nachdenklich inne. „Ich kann mich nicht erinnern", stellte sie schließlich fest.

„Versuch einfach noch etwas zu schlafen, okay?" Amy umarmte sie schnell und stieg dann zurück in ihr eigenes Bett.

Langsam sank Hermione wieder zurück ins Kissen. Ein Traum?! Es war nur ein Traum, versuchte sie sich klar zu machen. _Harry existierte noch, Ron ist nicht wütend auf mich und Dumbledore lebt noch..._

Plötzlich fühlte sie, wie sich ein krampfhaftes Gefühl wieder in ihrem Magen ausbreitete. Das würde also geschehen, wenn sie nicht das tat, was sie tun sollte. Es würde geschehen, wenn sie sich nicht sofort von James trennte und ihn mit Lily zusammenbrachte.

Hermione vergrub wieder ihr Gesicht in ihrem Kissen.

* * *

Irgendwie musste es Hermione gelungen sein einzuschlafen. Als sie wieder erwachte, erkannte sie, wie sich langsam draußen die Sonne über den Horizont erhob. Schreckliche Schmerzen hatten sich in ihrem Kopf breit gemacht. Stöhnen richtete sie sich in ihrem Bett auf.

„Fühlst du dich wieder besser?", wollte eine der Zwillinge wissen.  
„Nein", stellte Hermione fest. „Ich habe schreckliche Kopfschmerzen."  
„Du solltest in den Krankenflügel gehen", meinte der andere Zwilling. „Willst du, dass wir mitkommen?"  
„Ich muss mich nur noch anziehen." Unter einem weiteren Stöhnen schaffte Hermione es, sich vom Bett zu erheben.

* * *

„Sie müssen langsam daran nippen", meinte Madame Pomfrey und gab Hermione ein kleines Fläschchen.

Es fühlte sich seltsam an, Madame Pomfrey in einem solch jungen Alter zu treffen. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie gerade erst begonnen hier zu arbeiten und war ungefähr schon ein Jahr hier.

Hermione nippte langsam an dem Fläschchen und versuchte dem Wunsch zu widerstehen alles wieder auszuspucken. Es schmeckte einfach genauso schrecklich, wie es das auch noch zu ihrer Zeit tun würde.

„Jetzt lehn dich zurück, entspann dich und versuch ein wenig zu schlafen", meinte sie. „Ich werde später wieder nach dir sehen."

Schwach lächelte Hermione ihr entgegen und lehnte sich zurück. Ihre Augenlider wurden schwerer, und schwerer, und schwerer...

* * *

Als Hermione wieder ihre Augen öffnete, stellte sie erleichtert fest, dass das Kopfweh verschwunden zu sein schien. Erst dann wurde ihr bewusst, dass jemand ihre Hand hielt. Langsam drehte sie ihren Kopf und sah direkt in James nussbraune Augen. Er lächelte ihr zu.

„Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?", flüsterte er sanft.  
Sie nickte. „Ich hatte nur Kopfweh, das ist alles."  
„Und einen Alptraum, hat mir Amy erzählt."

Auf einmal erinnerte sich Hermione plötzlich wieder an ihren Alptraum und auch wieder daran was sie tun musste, damit dies alles nicht geschah. Schluss mit James...

„Ich freue mich, dass es dir besser geht", meinte er. _Gott_, dachte Hermione, mit Tränen in den Augen. Er war der sorgsamste und wunderbarste Junge, den sie je getroffen hatte. Und dann musste sie sich von ihm trennen? Wenn etwas unfair war, dann war es das!

„Was ist los?", wollte James wissen.  
„Ich weiß nicht genau wie ich es dir sagen soll, aber...", verklang ihre Stimme.  
„Was?" James verstärkte den Druck um ihre Hand.

„Ich kann nicht... ich meine, dass wir nicht... können... So kann es nicht weitergehen", erklärte sie schnell und starrte durch das Fenster am entgegengesetzten Ende des Zimmers.

Er ließ ihre Hand fallen. „Was?"

„Es tut mir Leid, dass-" Hermione hatte gedacht, dass sie nicht noch mehr Tränen weinen könnte, aber offensichtlich war das nicht der Fall. Wieder glitten sie langsam über ihre Wangen.

„Aber-" Kurz hielt James inne. „Aber warum, Alyssa? Warum?!"

Weiter hielt Hermione ihren Blick starr gegen das Fenster gerichtet. James erhob sich vom Rande ihres Bettes, auf dem er gesessen hatte.

„Erzähl mir jetzt warum. Ich denke, dass bist du mir schuldig."

_James, ich komme aus der Zukunft_. Nein, vielleicht doch nicht. _Du solltest Lily lieben. Wenn ihr beiden nicht zusammenkommt, würde mein bester Freund nicht geboren werden._

„Weil... Ich...", stotterte sie, als sie plötzlich die rettende Ausrede einfiel. „Ich habe einen Freund in Frankreich."

„Du hast was?"  
„Wir sind verlobt", fuhr sie fort und nickte verzweifelt.  
„Du bist einfach nur wahnsinnig, weißt du das?"

Das waren James letzte Worte, bevor er aus dem Zimmer stürmte.

* * *

„Fühlst du dich wieder besser?", wollte Lily während des Mittagessens wissen.  
„Ja", erwiderte Hermione ihr. „Viel besser.  
„Du siehst blass aus. Bist du sicher, dass du wieder in Ordnung bist?"

Hermione bekam nie die Chance zu antworten, weil sie in diesem Augenblick von Gladys und den Zwillingen „angegriffen" wurde.

„Was hast du getan?!", schrie Gladys.  
„Was?"  
„Du weißt was ich meine! Du hast dich von ihm getrennt; das weiß schon die ganze Schule."

Hermione erwiderte darauf nichts, sondern starrte nur elend in ihre Gulasch-Suppe.

„Lasst sie in Ruhe", meinte Lily, aber weder Gladys, noch die Zwillinge schienen ihre Worte zu kümmern.  
„Gerüchten zufolge", begann Emily, „bist du... _verlobt_", endete sie mit einem Flüstern. Emily sah sich um, um sicher zu gehen, dass ja keiner zugehört hatte, als wäre es ein großes Geheimnis.

„Was?" Lily schien der Boden unter den Füßen weggezogen. „Du bist...?"  
„Leise", mahnte Gladys. „Was ich aber nicht verstehen kann, ist, warum du es uns nie erzählt hast?"

„Ich... Ich kann es nicht wirklich erklären. Ihr müsst verstehen, dass ich im Augenblick nicht drüber sprechen möchte."  
„Aber-"  
„Mir geht es nicht sonderlich. Ich geh ins Bett." Hermione schob ihren Teller weg und stand vom Tisch auf.

Als sie aus der Großen Halle ging, versuchte sie die neugierigen Blicke der anderen zu ignorieren. Nur James starrte weiterhin jämmerlich auf seine Suppe. Nachdem Hermione den Ausgang erreicht hatte, begann sie den ganzen Weg zurück zum Gryffindor-Portraitloch zu laufen.

„Schokofrösche", sagte sie. Die Fette Dame klappte zur Seite und erlaubte ihr einzutreten.

Sie ließ sich auf ihr Bett fallen und vergrub ihr Gesicht abermals in ihrem Kissen.

* * *

Inzwischen hatte James Potter die Große Halle ebenfalls verlassen und ging in Richtung Schulsprecher-Gemeinschaftsraum. Als er diesen erreichte und eingelassen wurde, trat er mit dem Fuß hart gegen eine der Couchs.

„Fuck!", schrie er wütend.

In genau diesem Moment begannen wieder Tränen über Hermiones Wangen zu gleiten.

* * *

_to be continued_


	10. Step Out Into The Light

**ANMERKUNG** Hey, hey :D!

Fettes **DANKE** an **Kathryn Riker-Black**, **Mondfee**, **Neruri**, **PhoebeH.** und **Puma Padfood**. Und alle Schwarzleser möchte ich daran erinnern, dass es keine Schande ist auf das kleine lila "Go"-Knöpfchen zu klicken. Es sieht doch so süß aus, dann jedes es drücken möchte, oder ;).

* * *

**CRUSHES IN THE PAST**

Kapitel 09 - **S**TEP **O**UT **I**NTO **T**HE **L**IGHT

* * *

Irgendwie schaffte es Hermione die Unterrichtsstunden vor dem Mittagessen am nächsten Tag hinter sich zu bringen und sie war heilfroh darüber, dass James sie mehr zu meiden schien, als sie ihn, weil sein Anblick einfach nur erneut Tränen in ihre Augen trieb.

Nachdem Mittagessen (immer noch kein Zeichen von James) entschied sie sich dafür, in die Bibliothek zu gehen um ein wenig zu lernen. Hermione hatte die Hausaufgaben, während der Ereignisse der letzten Tage, etwas sausen gelassen, was eigentlich sehr untypisch für sie war, denn bis jetzt war sie mit dem Unterrichtsstoff immer weitergewesen als alle anderen. Aber sie schaffte es tatsächlich sich zu konzentrieren. Vielleicht deswegen, weil die Bibliothek der einzige Ort war, der sie nicht an James erinnert, weil er niemals hier war.

Irgendwie vergingen die Nachmittagsstunden genauso schnell wie sie gekommen waren und nun war es Zeit fürs Abendessen. Hermione saß zwischen ihren eifrig schwatzenden Zimmergenossinnen und Lily. Bedauerlicherweise war das Gesprächsthema dieses Abends Hermiones Trennung von James und ihre Verlobung.

„Aber ehrlich, Alyssa, warum hast du es uns denn nicht erzählt?", fragte Melanie neugierig.  
„Und wie konntest du dich mit einem anderen verabreden, wenn du doch verlobt bist?", fuhr Gladys fort.  
„Ich weiß nicht", begann Hermione langsam. „Ich glaube, dass ich meine Gefühle nicht richtig kontrollieren konnte..."

„Sicher, James ist _heiß_", murmelte Emily nachdenklich. „Aber ich meine... den Verlobte betrügen... das würde nicht mal Linda tun."  
„Wer?", fragte Lily, obwohl es sie nicht wirklich darum kümmerte, wer Linda war.  
„Das Slytherin-Mädchen dort drüben." Emily nickte zum Ende des Slytherin-Tisches.

Linda war ein dünnes Mädchen mit langem, blonden Haar und großen Brüsten. Anscheinend befanden sie die Slytherin-Jungen für sehr hübsch und attraktiv, denn sie war von einer ganzen Horde von ihnen umgeben.  
Hermione konnte jedoch nicht genau sagen, ob Linda eine Art weibliches Ideal war.

„Ich werde gehen", meinte sie schließlich und stand vom Tisch auf. „Ich muss noch lernen. Wir sehen uns später."

Sie eilte davon, bevor noch irgendjemand die Zeit hatte, um irgendetwas zu sagen.

„Alyssa! Warte!"

Hermione bremste ein wenig ab, sodass Lily sie einholen konnte.

„Ich weiß, vielleicht ist es nicht der richtige Augenblick um dir das zu sagen... doch ich würde es gerne tun", begann Lily.  
„Red ruhig weiter."  
„Ich will mich bei dir... bedanken."  
Verwundert blieb Hermione stehen. „Wie bitte?"

„Er hat aufgehört mit Babe zu nennen und tatsächlich stört er mich auch nicht mehr. Er ist sogar _höflich_! Es ist wie ein Wunder. Ich meine, wir sind sogar nah daran Freunde zu werden, aber höflich? Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich diesen Tag noch erleben würde."

„Freut mich, dass ich helfen konnte."  
„Oh, es tut mir Leid. Es verärgert dich, wenn ich so von James spreche, richtig? Mensch ich bin so ein Idiot und kann nicht mal über deinen Ex-Freund herziehen."

„Das ist schon in Ordnung... Ich sollte jetzt aber wirklich gehen um Hausaufgaben zu machen."  
„Oh, ja natürlich."

Lily winkte und drehte sich um, damit sie wieder zurück in die Große Halle gehen konnte, weil sie noch nicht mit dem Abendessen fertig war.

Hermione hatte entschieden wieder in die Bibliothek zu gehen und hoffte sie würde imstande sein sich zu konzentrieren, was ihr wahrscheinlich nach dem Abendessen besonders schwer fallen würde. Sie hatte einige Bücher aus ihrem Schlafsaal geholt und war nun auf dem Weg dorthin.

Sofort, als sie hereinkam, fiel jedoch ihr Blick auf die beiden. James und Sirius saßen an einem der Tische (James in der Bibliothek?! Hermione war wirklich überrascht. Ebenso hätte es Kühe regnen können). Sie schlich hinter eines der Bücherregale und versuchte so ruhig wie möglich daran entlang zu schlendern, damit sie hören konnte, über was die beiden sich unterhielten.

„Vergiss das Mädchen, Prongs", meinte Sirius.  
„Ich habe sie bereits vergessen, aber du hast das Thema aufgebracht."  
„Ich leide eben mit dir, aber schau doch mal: Es gibt einen ganzen Haufen von Mädchen in der Schule."

„Ich leide nicht! Sie ist sowieso ein Dummkopf."  
„Oh ja, der Meinung bin ich auch. Sie betrügt ihren Verlobten! Wer weiß, mit dir hätte sie vielleicht das Selbe gemacht. Ohne sie bist du definitiv besser dran."

Es verletzte Hermione dieses Gespräch mitanhören zu müssen. Vor allem deswegen, weil das nicht wirklich sie war und außerdem nichts von allem der Wahrheit entsprach.

„Vergiss es Padfoot", zischte James schließlich.  
„Aber James, mein Freund", rief Sirius – und dieses Mal hatte seine Stimme einen ernsten Ton angenommen. „Ich sage dir, sie ist nicht das was sie zu sein vorgibt."

James murmelte etwas, was Hermione nicht mehr hören konnte. Jedoch bekam sie mit wie er aufstand und aus der Bibliothek ging. Sirius wollte ihm gerade folgen, als sein Blick plötzlich an ihr hängen blieb. Er kam näher, während sie verzweifelt versuchte sich zu verstecken.

„Du kannst dich nicht verstecken. Ich habe dich bereits gesehen, Alyssa", sagte er kühl. „Lauschen? Das ist aber gar nicht nett von dir."  
„Ich...", begann Hermione, hielt dann jedoch inne.  
„Komm jetzt raus", forderte Sirius.

Hermione schluckte und trat dann ins Licht. Eine Zeitlang standen die beiden so da, verärgert aufeinander, während das Bücherregal zwischen ihnen stand.

„Weißt du was? Ich schlage Mädchen nicht. Aber wenn ich eines Tages eine Ausnahme mache, dann solltest du dir einen Platz weit, weit, weit weg von mir suchen."  
„Ich wollte nicht lauschen", erklärte Hermione ruhig. „Ich war nur gerade zufällig-"  
„- hinter dem Bücherregal!", vollendete Sirius. „Das hätte uns allen passieren können."

Hermione biss sich auf die Unterlippe und starrte auf den Fußboden.

„Sieh mich an!" Langsam hob sie ihren Blick, bis seine Augen ihre trafen. „Ich verstehe nicht was dein Problem ist", fuhr er langsam fort, „allerdings ist es mir auch egal. Aber eins solltest du wissen; Solltest du ich mit einem von uns Maraudern anlegen, legst du dich gleichzeitig auch mit mir an. Und das willst du sicher nicht, glaub mir."

„Ähm... eigentlich dachte ich, dass ich dich um Hilfe bitten könnte."  
„Du dachtest _was_?", schrie er auf und hob seine Augenbraue. Sirius sah sie so an, als würde er meinen, sie wäre verrückt geworden. „Niemals, Alyssa. Ich würde..."  
„James und Lily", unterbrach sie ihn schnell. „Sie sind füreinander bestimmt. Sie geben es nur nicht zu."

Sirius konnte sie nur ungläubig anstarren. „Du versuchst dich doch nur herauszureden."

„Nein! Ich habe gelogen, ich bin nicht verlobt! Bitte flipp' jetzt nicht aus, hört mir einfach zu. Ich liebe ihn. Nie würde ich etwas tun um ihn absichtlich zu verletzen, aber er ist für Lily bestimmt. Sogar ich habe das mitbekommen. Die Einzigen die das noch nicht bemerkt haben, sind die beiden selber."

„Du hast dich von ihm getrennt, weil du dachtest, dass er zu Lily gehört?", fragte Sirius wie betäubt.  
Langsam nickte Hermione. „So in etwa", erwiderte sie ihm unsicher. Zumindest waren das die ersten wahrheitsähnlichen Worte, die sie hier jemals gesprochen hatte.

„Ja", stimmte Sirius schließlich zu. „Komm endlich raus oder willst du ewig hinter diesem verdammten Bücherregal stehen?"

Hermione trat hinter dem Bücherregal hervor.

„Also, wie ist dein Plan?", wollte er schließlich wissen.  
„Ähm?"  
„Wie willst du die beiden zusammenbringen?", wiederholte er geduldig.  
Ich... ähm... ja, ich dachte, dass ich dich deswegen um Hilfe bitte."  
„Also dachtest du dir, du fragst Sirius Black, Meister der Intrigenhilfe? Ich bin geschmeichelt, aber-"

Hermione rollte mit den Augen.

„-hör auf so mit den Augen zu rollen, oder ich verpass dir grünes Haar."  
Augenblicklich ließ sie es blieben. „Also, was werden wir tun, Meister der Intrigen?"  
„Ähm... lass mich mal überlegen."  
„Komm schon, ich habe nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit", schmerzte Hermione.  
„Unterbrich die Gedanken des großen Meisters nicht."

„Unverbesserlich", murmelte sie.  
„Was meinst du?"  
„Fällt dir denn nichts ein?", versuchte sie abzulenken. „Kein Vergehen, dabei dachte ich es gehöre zu deinem Allgemeinwissen."

Jetzt war es an Sirius mit den Augen zu rollen.

„Jetzt ist dem Meister der Intrigen aber eine gute Idee gekommen!"  
„Wir sperren sie eine Woche lang in den Schulsprechergemeinschaftsraum", erklärte er, als wäre es das Ofensichtlichste der Welt.  
„Haha."  
„Du musst zugeben, dass es klappen könnte."

„Und wie wird das dann mit dem Unterricht?"  
„Zugeschraubte Klassenzimmer."  
„Unverbesserlich."  
„Oh, sei doch still."

„Also, Meister der Intrigen-"  
„Das war ein Witz, okay?"  
„Was hast du dann für einen Plan?"  
Sirius dachte weiter nach. „Ähm... in zwei Wochen ist das Wochenende in Hogsmeade. Das könnten wir nutzen."  
„Und wie?", wollte Hermione neugierig wissen.  
„Wenn wir..."

* * *

_to be continued_

Also, süße Dinge drückt man. Der ist so süß, dass man ihn einfach drücken muss :D!


	11. Change

**ANMERKUNG** Last but no least - denn es gibt noch einen Epilog :). Also, hier ist nun das letzte Kapitel von "Crushes in the Past". Nächste Woche werd ich gleich den Epilog dann nachschicken und hoffe in der Zwischenzeit, dass auch alle Schwarzleser mal ein kleines Reviewchen für mich hinterlassen D.

Hier will ich wieder mal meinen lieben Reviewern **Ginny M. Weasley**, **Lightmoon-angel**, **Mondfee**, **Mondschatten** und **Puma Padfoot** danken, die mir jedes Mal immer ihre ehrliche Meinung hinterlassen und dir mir auch sehr viel bedeuted.

Liebe Grüße,  
eure Tanya :D

* * *

**CRUSHES IN THE PAST**

Kapitel 10 - **C**HANGE

* * *

„Vergiss nur nichts", mahnte Sirius.

Ungefähr zwei Wochen waren vergangen und gerade stand er in Hogsmeade mit Hermione zusammen und hielt sich im Verborgenen.

„Ich bin ja nicht dumm."  
„Das hab ich auch nie gesagt."  
„Bist du dir auch vollkommen sicher, dass das funktionieren würde?"  
„Natürlich. Immerhin bin ich der Meister der Intrigen, schon vergessen?"

Hermione war jedoch davon nicht vollkommen überzeugt. Sie musste aber zugeben, dass es die einzige Möglichkeit dieser Plan war. Außerdem waren schon mehr als zwei Monate vergangen!

„Ja, wie auch immer. Ich muss aber jetzt gehen, sonst fragt sich Lily noch wo ich bleibe."  
„Vergiss nicht, drei Uhr in-"  
„- den Drei Besen", ergänzte Hermione genervt, bevor sie zurück zu Lily ging. „Werd ich auch bestimmt nicht so schnell vergessen."

Fünf Sekunden später war sie jedoch auch schon wieder zurück.

„Was ist denn?!", rollte Sirius mit den Augen. Er hätte wissen müssen, dass sie alles durcheinander bringen würde. Die Sache hatte er selbst in die Hand nehmen sollen.

„Es ist James!", zischte sie. „Er ist hier."  
„_Was_?"  
„Schh, leise", wisperte Hermione. „Ich dachte du wolltest ihn um halb drei treffen?"  
„Wollte ich auch."

„Und was tut er _jetzt_ schon hier?"  
„Ich weiß es nicht!"  
„Das kann den ganzen Plan zerstören!"  
Sirius sog scharf die Luft an. „Beruhig dich, ich werde schon dafür sorgen, dass nichts schief geht."

Seine Worte beruhigten Hermione jedoch kein bisschen. Sie vertraute dem jüngeren Sirius nicht wirklich, wenn er sagte, er würde auf etwas aufpassen. Wäre er in dem Alter gewesen, in dem sie ihn kennen gelernt hatte, dann wäre das etwas ganz anderes...

Sirius stand auf, trat auf die Straße hinaus und ging auf James zu. Er war nur einige Meter entfernt, als er plötzlich inne hielt, sich umdrehte und wieder zurück in ihr Versteck lief. Schließlich drückte er Hermione noch weiter in die verborgenen Schatten.

„Au!", zischte sie. „Für was war das denn?"  
„Schh, schau mal", wisperte er. „James ist nicht allein!"

Hermione ließ ihren Blick über die Menschenmengen wandern und hielt nach James Ausschau. Als sie ihn entdeckte, konnte sie nicht verhindern, ihre Augen zu weiten. Das erste kleine Detail, welches ihre Aufmerksamkeit erregt hatte, war, dass er Hand in Hand mit einer anderen Person ging.

_Oh scheiße_, dachte Hermione panisch. Wenn er inzwischen mit einem anderen Mädchen zusammen war, dann würden sie nie imstande sein, ihn mit Lily zusammen zu bringen.

Aber wer war nur dieses andere Mädchen? Hermione versuchte einen weiteren Blick auf sie zu erhaschen und erkannte schließlich, dass seltsam vertraut lockiges Haar, in einem unordentlich Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden waren. Genauso, wie Lily ihr Haar heute getragen hatte...

„Oh mein Gott", flüsterte Hermione wie betäubt.  
„Heilige Scheiße", stimmte Sirius ihr zu. „Ich dachte, du hättest ihr gesagt sie solle auf dich warten."  
„Hab ich auch getan!"

„So? Und was macht sie jetzt hier?"  
„Ja und? Mir ist es lieber, dass es so passiert ist."  
„Natürlich... ich wollte dich nur ärgern."

Nachdem James und Lily verschwunden waren, kamen Sirius und Hermione wieder aus der Dunkelheit hervor.

„Gut gemacht", meinte Sirius.  
„Du auch."  
„So und da du mich ja offensichtlich nicht mehr brauchst... ähm... ist es doch in Ordnung, wenn ich dich alleine lasse? Ich will... jemanden suchen."  
„Ja, natürlich. Geh ruhig."

„Danke!" Sirius wandte sich um und eilte davon.  
„Hey, Sirius!", schrie sie ihm noch hinterher.  
Er drehte sich noch einmal um. „Was?"  
„Ich glaube Amy hat erwähnt, dass sie noch eine Robe bräuchte", rief sie unschuldig.

Irritiert starrte Sirius sie an.

„Dann ist sie vielleicht im Robengeschäft."  
„Wie... was meinst du damit?", brachte er mühsam hervor. Hermione fand es ziemlich amüsant. Vor allem, da sie ihn nicht als den Typ kannte, der nicht wusste, was er sagen sollte.  
„Weißt du, ich bin nicht blind", lächelte Hermione. „Wir sehen uns später!"

* * *

Spät Abends, nach dem Mittagessen, saß Hermione im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors und las gerade ein Muggel-Buch.

„Alyssa?"

Verwundert blickte sie auf und erkannte Lily.

„Bist du gerade beschäftigt?"  
„Nein, überhaupt nicht." Hermione schloss das Buch und sah sie erwartungsvoll an.  
„Was ließt du gerade?", wollte Lily allerdings nur wissen.  
„Ein Muggel-Buch."

„Oh, welches denn?"  
„Sherlock Holmes. Es handelt von einem-"  
„Ja, ich weiß worum es geht. Ich liebe dieses Buch. Aber... stammst du etwa von Muggeln ab?"

Hermione haderte kurz mit sich selbst, denn sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie es sagen sollte. Aber warum eigentlich nicht? Lily war selbst ein geborener Muggel, warum sollte sie es ihr also nicht sagen?

„Ja."  
„Wirklich? Ich auch!"  
„Du auch?", versuchte Hermione sich überrascht zu geben.  
„Ja, allerdings würde ich gerne mit dir über etwas anderes reden. Hast du vielleicht etwas Zeit?"

„Sicher."  
„Können wir einen Spaziergang machen?"  
„Natürlich."

Hermione brachte noch schnell ihr Buch in den Schlafsaal und nahm eine Jacke mit, denn inzwischen war es ziemlich kalt draußen geworden. Lily wollte auch die ihrige holen, deshalb machten sie noch kurz im Schulsprechgemeinschaftsraum Halt.

„Ich... ähm...", begann Lily zögerlich. „Ich weiß nicht recht wie ich es sagen soll, denn..."

Eigentlich hätte Lily ihre ganzen Worte nicht gebraucht, denn Hermione hatte schon einen Verdacht worauf das hinausführte.

„Versuch es einfach."  
„Okay." Lily atmete tief ein und sah sie entschuldigend an. „Ich... ähm... James und ich, wir... haben uns verliebt."

Hermione musste lächeln. Sie wusste nicht, warum sie das so amüsant fand, aber die sorgfältigen und flüchtigen Blicke von Lily waren einfach nur zu komisch.

„Was ist daran so lustig?", wollte Lily neugierig wissen.  
Ihr entfuhr ein Lachen, bevor sie darauf antwortete. „Ich hab euch beide heute gesehen."  
„Wirklich?"

Hermione nickte bestätigend.

„Und du bist nicht wütend darüber?"

Schnell schüttelte sie den Kopf. Nein, natürlich war sie nicht wütend. Wirklich, das war sie nicht. Ihr ging es gut. Sie hatte getan, was sie hätte tun sollen und so war es auch gut.

„Nein, ich bin nicht wütend, Lily", erklärte sie ihr. „Ich meine, immerhin habe ich mich von ihm getrennt, richtig? Er hat mich ja nicht mit dir betrogen."

„Stimmt", stimmte Lily ihr zu.  
„Aber jetzt erzähl mir, wie es passiert ist!"  
„Willst du das wirklich wissen?"  
„Natürlich!" Munter legte sie den Arm um ihre Schulter.

„Okay... weißt du noch, als du zu mir gesagt hast, dass du noch wo hin musst? Du meintest ich müsse im Cafe auf dich warten. Tut mir übrigens Leid, dass ich es nicht getan habe, aber..."

„Das ist schon in Ordnung."

„Danke", lächelte Lily. „Plötzlich kam James und ich habe mich gefragt wo wohl die anderen Marauder waren und als er mich entdeckte, hat er sich zu mir gesetzt. Irgendwie haben wir begonnen über Gefühle zu sprechen... Er war wirklich nett. Ich kann immer noch nicht glauben, dass er sich innerhalb zwei Monaten so verändert hatte."

„Er hat sich geändert."

„Das hat er wirklich. Ich denke, dass du ihn verändert hast, Alyssa – das meine ich ernst. Als ihr beide zusammen wart, habe ich sofort mitbekommen, welch guten Einfluss du auf ihn gehabt hast. Dafür musst ich mich wirklich bei dir bedanken."

„Das brauchst du nicht. Hast du doch bereits getan, oder weißt du das nicht mehr?"

„Ja, allerdings weiß ich nicht, wie ich dir je dafür danken kann. Wenn du nicht gewesen wärst, dann würden wir nie... glücklich sein. James hätte niemals begriffen wie man ein Mädchen behandeln muss, und..." Lilys Stimme verklang.

Inzwischen waren die beiden Mädchen einmal ums Schloss gegangen und standen nun wieder vor dem großen Portal.

„Das wollte ich dir eben erzählen", endete Lily.  
Hermione lächelte ihr entgegen. „Danke."  
Lily erwiderte ihr Lächeln und verabschiedete sich dann. „Ich muss jetzt gehen. Wir sehen uns Morgen!"  
„Genau, Morgen."

Lily eilte zurück zum Schulsprechgemeinschaftsraum. Hermione jedoch kehrte nicht in den Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum zurück. Sie ließ sich auf eine Bank am Eingang nieder und versuchte für einen Moment ihre Gedanken zu ordnen.

Sie war die Zeit zurückgereist um die beiden zusammenzubringen. Letztendlich hatte Hermione aber nichts Großartiges getan. Die beiden hatten sich selbstständig lieben gelernt. Also was hatte sie nun wirklich vollbracht? Wieso war sie überhaupt hier gewesen?

_Du hast James verändert_, flüsterte die kleine Stimme in ihrem Kopf. _Du hast ihn erwachsen werden lassen._

Dumbledore hatte nie erklärt, wie sie die beiden zusammenbrachte. Wahrscheinlich genau deswegen, weil sie das auch nicht getan hat.

Anscheinend musste sie sich in James verlieben, sodass er sich änderte. Sie musste die Geschichte verändern. Genau das war es gewesen, was sie hatte tun müssen.

All diese Gedanken jagten durch ihre Kopf und Hermione war nicht fähig sie richtig zu ordnen. Trotzdem war einer von ihnen da, der stärker war, als der Rest.

_Ich hab's getan..._

* * *

_to be continued_

Hier will ich mal die Möglichkeit nutzen und ein bisschen Werbung für ein Pairing machen, was ebenfalls unter den deutschen FFs nicht so selbstverständlich ist :D. **When I'm the little Girl** und die Übersetzung **The Black House** von _RainynDawn_ sind meine beiden Hermione/Sirius-FFs. Während WitlG von Hermione erzählt, die ungewollt in die '70er reist, um eine Mission zu erfüllen, die nicht nur postive Folgen für die Zukunft haben kann, tritt die Hermione aus TbH mit einem mystiösen Tagebuchschreiber in Kontakt und verliebt sich in diesen.

Dort bekannte, aber auch unbekannte Namen zu sehen würde mir sehr viel bedeuten D.


	12. Epilog – Goodbyes and Hellos

**ANMERKUNG** Okay... hat jetzt doch länger gedauert als erwartet, obwohl der Epilog eigentlich schon lange fertig übersetzt wurde xD. Ich hatte die letzten Tage jedoch so viel zu tun und so viel anderes im Kopf, dass ich es... schlicht und einfach... vergessen habe xD. Jetzt kann ich nicht mal sagen, dass ich mich in dieser Hinsicht bessern werde, weil es ja schon das Ende der FF ist xP. Einerseits auch besser, dann muss ich nicht lügen xD.

Sehr gefreut haben mich aber eure Reviews. Vor allem auch die mit echter Kritik werde ich übersetzen und bozzonita zukommen lassen. Der größe Dank gilt aber denjenige, die bis "zum Ende" durchgehalten haben und ganz besonders **Engelchen89**, **Jean nin asar ahi smabell**, **Lightmoon-angel**, **Mondfee**, **Mondschatten** und **Puma Padfoot**.

Was soll ich noch groß zu Hermiones Gefühlswelt sagen? Tya, ist nun mal so xD. Die künstlerische Freiheit meinerseits ist aber hier eingeschränkt xD, deswegen kann ich daran nichts ändern - obwohl ich es auch ein wenig schade finde, dass ein paar Dinge "unterm Teppich" gelassen wurden.  
Ich interpretiere es aber so, dass Hermione wirklich traurig darüber war, als James und Lily zusammen kamen. Der Satz am Ende des letzten Kapitels sollte wahrscheinlich einen Klang Wehmut in sich tragen. Vielleicht auch die ganze Szene auf der Bank.

Also, ich denke jetzt ist wirklich genug gesagt. Ich erwarte sehnsüchtig eure Reviews :D!

Liebe Grüße,  
Tanya :kisses:

* * *

**CRUSHES IN THE PAST**

Epilog - **G**OODBYES **A**ND **H**ELLOS

* * *

Hermione blieb vor dem Wasserspeier zum Büro des Schulleiters stehen.

„_Peitschende Weide_", sagte sie.

Der Wasserspeier klappte zur Seite und erlaubte ihr die Treppe zu nehmen, die sie sogleich in das Büro Dumbledores brachte. Dumbledore saß bereits wartend in seinem Sessel.

„Sie wollen mich sehen, Professor?"  
„Ja. Wir haben einen Weg gefunden, der es Ihnen ermöglicht nach Hause zurückzukehren."  
Hermione keuchte auf. „Ich kann wieder zurück?"

Ein sonderbares Gefühl durchfuhr ihren Körper. Auch wenn sie sich sehr nach ihrer eigenen Welt, ihren Eltern und Freunden sehnte, gab es doch einen Teil in ihr, der diese Welt nicht verlassen wollte. Aber dieses Mal war es wirklich Dezember und nun jetzt einfach Zeit zu gehen.

„Ja, Miss Martin", fuhr Dumbledore fort. „Sie werden sicher verstehen, dass Sie hier nicht bleiben können. Zwar hatte ich kurz die Befürchtung, doch ich denke, dass Sie das auch nicht wirklich wollen."

„Nein", erwiderte Hermione nur langsam. Nein, ihr war egal wie sehr sie diese Welt nun lieb gewonnen hatte. Sie durfte einfach nicht bleiben. Gehörte nicht hierher, sondern in die Zukunft.

„Es gibt einen Zaubertank für ihre Rückkehr", begann er. „Sie müssen Ihn eine Stunde vor dem Durchqueren der Schranke einnehmen."

„So kam ich auch hierher."  
„Gut, dann wissen sie vermutlich was sie zutun haben."  
„Ich denke schon."

„In Ordnung. Der Trank wird von unserem Zaubertranklehrer gemacht und an dem Abend vor Ihrer Abreise fertiggestellt sein. Sie können ihn dann abholen."

„Okay."

„Dann werden wir uns wohl erst wieder in ein paar Jahren sprechen." Hermione glaubte ein vergnügtes Glitzern in seinen Augen erkennen zu können.

Schwach lächelte sie ihm entgegen. „Ja. Auf Wiedersehen, Professor."  
„Auf Wiedersehen."

* * *

Hermione mühte sich so gut wie möglich die Tränen zurückzuhalten, als sie in die Große Halle ging und sich zwischen Lily und Amy setzte. Auch alle Marauder waren hier und James und Hermione brachten es inzwischen fertig, sich ohne Scham in die Augen zu sehen.

„Und was hat Dumbledore gesagt?", fragte Lily.  
„Etwas über deine Abreise?", wollte Amy neugierig wissen.

„Nein", antwortete sie leise. „Er wollte nur wissen, wie es mir in Hogwarts ergangen ist und dachte, dass er mich noch ein letztes Mal sprechen müsste.  
„Fährst du mit dem Zug zurück?", fragte Sirius.  
„Ja. Meine Mum wird mich dann vom Gleis abholen und wir werden einen Portschlüssel nach Hause nehmen."

„Also könne wir deine Mum treffen?", wollte James wissen.  
„Ähm... sie meinte, sie würde sich ein wenig verspäten und ich denke nicht, dass ihr so lange warten wollt."  
„Wir werden dich vermissen", lächelte Sirius.

Hermione erwiderte sein Lächeln schwach und fuhr mit rätselhafter Stimme fort. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass wir uns irgendwann wiedersehen werden."  
„Wir werden uns aber schreiben müssen!", fiel Lily ein.  
Schnell schluckte Hermione. „Ähm... natürlich."

Das kleine Detail war nur dieses, dass sie die Eulen wahrscheinlich nicht rechtzeitig abschicken konnte.

* * *

„Wir bleiben die Ferien über in Hogwarts", erklärte Lily, während sie sie einen Arm um James' Taille und den anderen um seinen Hals schlang.

„Oh", erwiderte Hermione. „dann denke ich..."  
„Die Kutschen fahren in zehn Minuten ab, komm Alyssa!", schrie Amy.  
„Gleich!", rief sie ihr zurück und wandte sich dann wieder dem Paar zu. „Dann sollten wir uns jetzt verabschieden."

„Ja." Lily löste sich von James und umarmte Hermione. „Ich werde dich vermissen."  
„Ich dich auch", versicherte sie ihr, und merkte, wie bereits wieder Tränen in ihren Augen brannten. „Du weißt ja nicht wie sehr."

Als die beiden Mädchen sich voneinander trennten, wandte Hermione sich zu James und lächelte unsicher.

„Ähm... Ich..."

Schließlich hielt Hermione jedoch inne und umarmte ihn stattdessen. Er schien ein wenig überrascht über die plötzliche Umarmung, erwiderte diese dann jedoch.

„Vergiss mich nicht, okay?", wisperte sie.  
„Das könnte ich niemals, selbst wenn ich es versuchen würde", meinte James, nachdem auch sie sich voneinander lösten.  
„Also... bis dann..."

Ohne noch einen weiteren Blick auf die beiden zu werfen wandte sie sich um und ging mit dem schwebenden Koffer neben sich zu Amy.

„Und grüß deine Mum von uns!", schrie James ihr nach.  
„Und deine Freunde!", fuhr Lily fort.

Traurig lächelte Hermione zu sich selbst. Ja, sicher würde sie sie grüßen, aber niemals würde sie ihnen davon erzählen können.

„Alyssa!"

Ein weiteres Mal wandte Hermione sich um. Gerade nachdem sie sich an diesen Namen gewöhnt hatte, musste sie sich wieder daran gewöhnen „Hermione" gerufen zu werden. Nun war es Sirius, der sie rief.

„Willst du etwas abreisen ohne dich zu verabschieden?", wollte er mit schelmischer Miene wissen.  
„Oh. Ich dachte du würdest mitfahren."  
„Nein, ich bleibe hier bei Prongs und Lily", meinte er. Ein Schatten stahl sich auf sein Gesicht. „Das ist wesentlich besser als nach Hause zu fahren."

Hermione schaffte nur ein weiteres „Oh" und konnte nicht verhindern, dass sie sich plötzlich dumm vorkam. Sie hätte es wissen müssen, immerhin wusste sie _wirklich_ über Sirius Familie Bescheid, auch wenn es ihm nicht klar war.

„Gut, dann auf wiedersehen."

Langsam schlang sie seine Arme um ihn und er erwiderte ihre Umarmung. Plötzlich schlug Hermione jedoch jemand auf die Schulter.

„Fünf Minuten noch, Alyssa", meinte Amy neben ihr.   
Hermione löste sich von Sirius und sah beschämt zu Boden. „Ich muss gehen."  
Sirius lächelte. „Auf Wiedersehen. Auch dir auf Wiedersehen, Amy", wandte er sich dann dieser zu, nachdem er den Blick auf ihrem Gesicht sah.

Hermione war nicht überrascht, als Amy sich plötzlich vorlehnte und einen schnellen Kuss auf Sirius Lippen platzierte, bevor sie nach ihrem Arm griff und sie mit sich zog.

„Bist du mit ihm nun zusammen?", fragte Hermione neugierig.

Amy zuckte mit den Achseln. „Ich weiß es nicht genau. Wir albern die meiste Zeit nur herum. Er sagt er würde nicht wollen, dass es was Ernstes wird und eigentlich will ich das auch nicht wirklich. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass es damit enden würde, verletzt zu werden."

Hermione konnte nicht verhindern, sich zu fragen, was wohl mit Amy in der Zukunft geschehen würde. Vielleicht wusste ja Dumbledore die Antwort darauf.

* * *

„Bist du sicher, dass wir nicht mit dir warten sollen?", fragte Remus.  
„Nein, das geht schon in Ordnung", erwiderte Hermione. Sie hatte es nun sehr eilig, sie alle loszuwerden.

Amy war kein Mädchen, welches Tränen zu vergießen pflegte, doch sogar sie wischte sich nun welche aus ihren Augen, als sie Hermione umarmte.

„Es ist schön gewesen dich kennen gelernt zu haben", erkläre sie.

Hermione lächelte und umarmte daraufhin dann Remus und sogar Peter – wenn auch weniger enthusiastisch. Trotzdem war sie immer noch misstrauisch ihm gegenüber.

Der Gedanke, dass er sich bereits Voldemort angeschlossen habe konnte, überkam sie wieder.  
Schnell jedoch wurde er aber wieder von Hermione beiseite geschoben. Selbst wenn, lag es nicht in ihrer Macht daran etwas zu ändern.

„Geht jetzt", meinte sie mit etwas unsicherer Stimme. Die drei wandten sich um und traten schließlich winkend durch die Absperrung.

Das Gleis leerte sich langsam. Hermione hatte ihren Zaubertrank genau vor einer Stunde zu sicher genommen. Bevor sie selbst durch die Schranke trat, blickte sie sich noch um, damit sie ja unbeobachtet bliebt. Wie immer schloss sie ihre Augen und öffnete sie, nachdem es vorbei war.

_Schnell_, mahnte die Stimme in ihrem Kopf. _Schnell weg hier, sonst sieht dich jemand aus deiner Zeit._

„Hermione, Liebling!"

Hermiones Mutter legte auch schon die Hand Schulter und zog sie in eine Umarmung.

„Hallo, Mum", begrüßte Hermione sie. „Komm beeil dich, gehen wir."  
„Wieso hast du es denn so eilig?"   
„Ähm... ich", begann sie unsicher, „habe schrecklichen Hunger."

„Okay", lächelte ihre Mum. „Dein Vater kann leider nicht hier sein. Er wird erst wieder vor dem Abendessen zu Hause sein. Also, wie ist es gewesen? Ich muss sagen, dass ich doch ein wenig besorgt war, da ich so gar nichts von dir gehört habe..."

„Ich hatte ziemlich viel zu lernen."  
„Und es wird noch schlimmer werden, stimmt's? Mit den Endprüfungen und all dem." „Ähm... oh ja."

* * *

Nachdem sie zu Abend gegessen hatten, musste Hermione noch alle Fragen ihrer Eltern beantworten, bevor sie in ihr Zimmer ging und sich dafür entschied Dumbledore, Harry und Ron zu schreiben, um ihnen mitzuteilen, dass sie wieder zurück war.

Sie fühlte sich irgendwie unbehaglich, denn noch immer hatte sie den Traum in Erinnerung. Jedoch konnte sie jetzt nicht träumen, denn die letzten zwei Monate waren nicht wie aus ihrem Gedächtnis gestrichen. Jetzt war es kein Traum und Harry existierte. 

_Sehr geehrte Professor Dumbledore, _

_ich bin wieder zurück und alles ist gut gegangen. Ich glaube, dass ich meine Mission zu ihrer Zufriedenheit vollbracht habe. _

_Wenn Sie jedoch nichts dagegen haben, würde ich Ihnen gerne eine Frage stellen. Ich frage mich, was mit Amy Watson geschah. Ich habe ihren Namen noch nie zuvor gehört, aber anscheinend war sie eine enge Freundin von Lily. _

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen, Hermione_

Sie faltete das Pergament zusammen und schickte es mit ihrer Eule weg. Schließlich nahm sie ein neues heraus und begann einen weiteren Brief zu schreiben, welchen sie abschicken wollte, wenn die Eule zurücksein würde. 

_Lieber Harry, lieber Ron, _

_ich bin jetzt zurück aus Südafrika. Das war so schrecklich! Ich soll euch von meinen Freunden grüßen. _

_Wie ist es euch ergangen? Ich habe euch wirklich vermisst. Was ist geschehen? Gibt es irgendetwas Neues? _

_Hoffentlich bis bald, Hermione_

Nachdem sie den Brief geschrieben hatte, entschied sich Hermione schlafen zu gehen. Am nächsten Morgen war die Eule mit einem Brief zurückgekehrt. Sie nahm ihr diesen ab und band ihr sofort den für Harry und Ron ans Bein. 

_Sehr geehrte Miss Granger, _

_ich freue mich zu hören, dass sie von ihrer Reise wohlbehalten zurück sind und wir alle freuen uns darauf, Sie wieder in Hogwarts zu wissen. _

_Um ihre Frage über Amy Watson zu beantworten, muss ich leider sagen, dass ich mir über ihren Verbleib nicht so sicher bin. Jedoch denke ich, sie ist nach Neuseeland gegangen. Allerdings muss ich Ihnen sagen, dass Sie sie nicht suchen dürfen. Immerhin dachte Sie ja, dass sie beide im selben Alter wären. _

_Frohe Weihnachten, Albus Dumbledore_

Der Brief von Harry und Ron kam, während Hermione Mittag aß. 

_Liebe Hermione, _

_es ist großartig wieder von dir zu hören! Ich habe immer wieder versucht dir zu schreiben, doch Hedwig ist immer wieder mit dem Brief zurückgekommen. Unheimlich, nicht wahr? Ich bekam auch nie eine Eule von dir, allerdings glaube ich, dass du zu beschäftigt warst, um zu schreiben. Hoffentlich hattest du eine schöne Zeit. _

_Ron ist in Fred und Georgs Laden, aber wenn er zurückkommt werde ich sagen, dass du geschrieben hast. _

_Wir sind gerade am Grimmauldplatz und Miss Weasley war so glücklich, als sie erfahren hat, dass du wieder zu Hause bist, dass sie dich für den 26. Dezember zum Mittagessen am Grimmauldplatz einladen will. Hoffe, deine Eltern werden es erlauben und du kannst kommen. _

_Hoffentlich auch bis bald, Harry (und Ron – er würde wahrscheinlich auch „Hallo" sagen, wenn er hier wäre)_

Eifrig griff Hermione nach einem Pergament und ihrem Federkiel und schrieb dann eine kurze Antwort. 

_Lieber Harry, _

_ich freue mich euch am 26. Dezember zu sehen. Kann es gar nicht mehr erwarten! Mum und Dad habe ich nicht gefragt, doch ich bin mir sicher, dass sie damit einverstanden sein werden. _

_Hermione_

* * *

„Hermione?!", rief eine hohe Stimme, nachdem Hermione aus dem Kamin in der Küche in den Grimmauldplatz Nummer 12 stolperte.

„Ginny!", lächelte sie, nachdem ihr diese in die Arme gefallen war.  
„Und wie geht es dir?"  
„Gut, mir geht es gut."  
„Harry!", schrie Ginny. „Hermione ist hier!"

Eine Sekunde später erschien auch schon Harry in der Küche. Die beiden liefen aufeinander zu und fielen sich ebenfalls in die Arme.

„Es ist so schön dich wiederzusehen, Harry", erklärte Hermione mit einem Lächeln und sah sich in der Küche um. „Wow... hier hat sich ja wirklich einiges verändert."

Die Küche hatte sich wirklich wahnsinnig verändert. Sie erkannte es fast nicht wieder, aber es sah sehr viel besser aus als früher. Neuer und frischer.

Schließlich fiel Hermiones Blick auf ein großes bewegliches Bild an der Wand. Es war die Aufnahme einer Hochzeit. Der Bräutigam strahlte genauso glücklich, wie die Frau an seiner Seite.

„Deine Eltern", wisperte Hermione.  
„Ja." Das Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht verschwand langsam.  
„Ein schönes Bild", meinte Ginny. „Ich werde zu den anderen gehen und sagen, dass du wieder zurück bist", erklärte sie schließlich und ging aus dem Zimmer.

Hermione konnte ihre Augen nicht von dem Bild nehmen.

„Ich wünschte, sie könnten mich sehen", flüsterte Harry. „Ich würde sie so gerne treffen. Die Zeit zurückdrehen..."

Eine einzelne Tränen perlte an Hermiones Wange herab, jedoch trocknete sie sie schnell mit ihrem Handrücken, denn nun kamen auch die anderen, um sie zu begrüßen.

* * *

_the end_


End file.
